What Did I Miss?
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Tristan comes back wondering why Rory is Queen Bee and who those two Guys are with her. Not a normal: Tristan comes back to find Rory different story. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Did I Miss?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly

A/N: Hello! So, I started another story! Haha, I like the idea of this story, **this is what you need to know! **Again, this is an AU, because I love them like that, also everything happened with Tristan. When Jess came, he had a twin brother, Mark, I don't know why I love him having a twin brother, but I do, for some reason. Haha, Jess and Mark are like her brothers and have no romance feelings but Dean was jealous and broke up with Rory anyways. Mark and Jess go to chilton with Rory. Rory doesn't act innocent anymore, but is a virgin, she is now popular also. Louise, Madeline, Paris, Missy, and Ashley are the most popular girls and school, sorry forgot that. ENJOY!

7878787878

Tristan looked at the empty Chilton hallway.

_The King was back to his kingdom._

He had just stepped out of the headmaster's office, where he got the 'do good' speech. He didn't want to leave Military School, the only reason he wanted to leave was because of _her._

Almost everyday he wished he had kissed her. He dreamed about her and had thought about writing her, but didn't have enough courage to.

As he walked outside he saw some of his old teammates, his friends before he started hanging out with Duncan and Bowman. His teammates were his real friends, friends he could count on.

He walked over and talked to them, manly hugging them and catching up.

They were probably talking for twenty minutes when everyone stopped talking and watched a BMW Z4 with the top down, pull in and park near them.

From where he was standing, he could hear 'Home' by Three Days Grace blasting.

Out walked two guys and a girl.

7878787878

Rory Gilmore, newly called the Queen of Chilton, stepped out of her car.

She fixed her short skirt and grabbed her messenger bag.

Rory Gilmore had changed when Jess and Mark came into town. She now wore smoky blue eyeliner with eyeshadow. She shortened her skirt a lot and hemmed her shirt so it was tighter. If she bent over you could see the tattoo she had on her lower back or the pierced belly button.

The day she should up, changed, the New King of Chilton, Jake, asked her out. She declined and every girl shortly afer respected her. She was best friends with all the popular people now.

Rory walked around her car to where Jess and Mark were standing.

"Okay, today you guys actually have to go to class! I'm tired of you guys getting detention and having to come and pick you up later!"

"Yes Rory." They said in a monotone teasing voice.

She glared at them before kissing them each on the cheek and walking over to her friends.

Rory walked up to Louise, Missy, Madeline, Ashley, and Paris were standing by Missy's BMW Z3 and talking, they hugged Rory when she walked up to them.

7878787878

Meanwhile,

Tristan stood staring at his Mary.

His very, very un-Mary, Mary.

"Hey guys, who's that girl over there hugging Madeline?" Tristan asked the guys.

"Oh, that's Rory Gilmore, didn't recognize her did you?" Colin teased.

"Oh I did, but I was just making sure." Tristan said still looking at Rory.

"So, by the look on your face your still in love with your 'Mary'?" Logan said. Logan was Tristan's good friend, after he had asked her out, and she declined they became good friends.

"No, dude, that was like, a year ago. I'm over it." Tristan said unconvincingly.

"Okay, sure." He said back and watched as the girls approached.

"Hello ladies, Madeline, may I say you look beautiful as ever." Finn said winking at Maddy, who winked right back.

"Hey Finn, thanks you looking like sex yourself." She said smirking.

"Hey Tristan, I didn't know you were coming back." Rory said smiling at him, not giving away any emotion.

Inside of her she was freaking out, the guy she still thought about and compared every guy at Chilton to was back!

Tristan was about to say something back when Jess and Mark came rushing back to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Jess said guiltily.

Rory didn't look convinced.

"Okay, so we might have been looking through Mrs. Kenner's desk when she came in and got suspended today." Mark said.

"You've been here for five minutes! What were you doing in her desk- you know what never mind."

"Well..." Jess said expectantly.

Rory grabbed Jess's chin so he looked right at her.

"Listen to me, if you put one scratch on my baby, or get one more speeding ticket I will personally sic Logan on you to beat your ass, and if he doesn't do it considering he's your friend too, I will sic Luke on you!" She said forcefully.

Jess rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school, I promise."

They walked away and got in her car, speeding out of the parking lot while Rory cringed.

"Okay, I need a ride home today." Rory said sighing.

Everyone except Tristan, who was very jealous right now, was laughing.

"I'll give you a ride, Queenie." Logan said.

"Queenie?" Tristan asked confused.

"Queenie, because Rory here is the Queen of Chilton." Logan said, rejoicing in the look on Tristan's voice.

"Shut up, I'm not the Queen of Chilton." Rory argued.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and started to walk to their lockers.

787878787878

Rory was in her first period class room, talking to Ashley and Missy waiting for the teacher to come in, when Tristan sat behind her.

"Hey Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes when Ashley and Missy smirked at her and walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey Tristan."

"So, things changed while I was gone? I mean, can I still call you Mary?"

"We'll see." Rory said with a smirk of her own and turned back around because the teacher came in.

Later in class, Tristan was bored out of his mind and was studying Rory. She raised her hand and Tristan was shocked to see a very sexy tattoo on her back just at the waistband of her skirt.

'What did I miss while I was gone?' Tristan thought.

7878787878

**Later that day at Lunch. **

Rory and the rest of the gang was sitting at their table talking when Tristan walked up.

"So, Luke and my Mom are going on their honeymoon tonight for two weeks, Jess, Mark and I are having a party. You guys coming?" Rory asked everyone.

Everyone said yup and Rory looked at a silent Tristan.

"You coming?" Rory asked.

"Me?"

"No, the blonde behind you. Duh, you!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Sure."

"Okay then. So, Collin, you're bringing the beer, I got it last time so it's your turn."

"No way! Make Tristan do it! He hasn't done it yet!" Collin said, getting out of paying for it.

"Oh my god Colin, You have unlimited money yet you complain about buying bear, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Rory said exasperated.

"Mary using profanities?" Tristan teased, but actually shocked. "Whatever, I'll bring the beer."

"Good it's settled."

78787878787878

**Later that Night **

Jess and Mark were setting some of the major stuff out into the Garage, so their would be more room. A lot of people showed up to Rory's parties.

Rory was getting ready in her room, letting the guys do the heavy lifting.

"Hey guys!" Louise, Maddy, Paris, Ashley, Missy, Finn, Logan, and Colin walked inside, greeting them.

The girls went into Rory's room while the guys helped Jess and Mark with setting up.

"Hey girls." Rory greeted them when they came in. All the girls were bringing their outfits with them, because they had a rule that they would always try to get ready together.

Louise was wearing a red tight dress that had spaghetti straps and ended just covering her ass.

Maddy was wearing skirt that went about mid thigh with a sleeveless tight purple shirt.

Paris was wearing a wife beater with a denim mini skirt.

Missy was wearing a shirt that only had one sleeve and showed her pierced bellybutton that all the girls had and a white flowy skirt.

Ashley had a white tube top with baggy pink pants on that showed a lot of hip. (Ashley is blonde, skinny, and has blue eyes)

Rory had a dark red tank top on with a very mini black cotton skirt on.

You couldn't explain them anything less than gorgeous.

"So Rory...what's going on with Tristan?" Missy asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Paris asked, she had gotten over Tristan a while ago and liked Jess now, but would never admit it..

"Yes really, I mean, he just got back from...god I can't lie to you, I still like him...kinda." Rory admitted.

"Oh my god that's so awesome!" Madeline gushed.

"Okay girls, It's time to get out there now, people have arrived." Rory said changing the subject from her.

7878787878

Tristan had arrived with the beers and was setting them up when the girls came out.

When they walked into the main room, all eyes were on them, they looked gorgeous. Guys checked them out while girls hit their boyfriends and looked enviously.

All Tristan could do was stand there and stare at Rory. She kissed Jess on the cheek as he twirled her examining her playfully.

All Tristan could do was stand there when she started walking toward him...

A/N: Okay, so I know this sucks, but it's just the first chapter, they're always hard to write, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. I'M SO SORRY!

SORRY!

Sorry SORRY SORRY!

This isn't a chapter, but I needed HELP! So, here it is. I'm having trouble with deciding something, so I decided to let you guys to decide! Haha

Either...

A.) Rory and Tristan do the long thing BEFORE getting together...

OR

B.) They get together in probably in the next couple of chapters, and have the drama filled 'staying together' thing.

If you chose A or B...

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'm having trouble!

ALSO:

IN FOUR HOURS IS** MY BIRTHDAY**! YAY! IM GONNA BE 14! HAHA


	3. What Happened To the King Of Chilton?

Title: What Happened To King Of Chilton?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Not much.

A/N: Okay, so first of all, I'm not telling what one has won! HAHA I'm evil! Anyways, lots and lots of shout outs.

**Sea4Shoes, LoVe23, Lackinglime123 (Laughed at your review!), Ace24, Michaelover101, Troryforever, Kylie1403, Arillia-K (I might use that!), Victim of reality, Xsmiles, Oasis, nancerz, IloveJMAC, Lonnie (No offence taken!), Aznangel4eva. Kat - I think I might use it!**

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES!

Okay, now for a **question**: Why Do you guys think I am older then 14? I got a lot of "Your only 14?" I'm really curious. Anyway, PLEASE ANSWER!

Okay so here it is!

787878787878

Rory was being twirled by Jess right now, because he was examining her outfit to make sure it was 'appropriate'.

"Rory, no, change!"

"Jess!" She said in mock surprise. "No." She said in a monotone voice, and he glared at her.

Rory suddenly felt someone staring at her, and not in the normal way that she was used to, it was more...intense.

She turned and saw Tristan DuGrey staring at her intensely, she decided to have little fun and walked toward him, giving a little extra in her walk.

787878787878

Tristan watched Rory looking at him gazing at him, while walking up to him.

"Hey you." Rory said smirking at him.

"Hey, you look, um, really...amazing." Tristan said tripping over his words.

"Did Tristan DuGrey just stutter over how a girl looks? What happened to 'King Of Chilton Tristan'?"

"Apparently back, If you hadn't heard, today regained my title of the school."

"That's marvelous." She said teasingly.

He smirked at her.

"So, do you want a beer, or do you think drinking is bad?" He asked mockingly, holding out a beer to her.

She rolled her eyes playfully and took the beer.

"So, do you have parties like this a lot?" He asked.

"Um, sometimes, it's hard not having a big house like other people, and having Luke. Although, I have Jess and Mark." She explained.

"Jess and Mark...?"

"Are my brothers."

"I didn't know you had brothers." Tristan asked very confused.

"Well, technically, they're really my Step Cousin's, Luke's Nephews, but I consider them as my brothers." She explained again.

"Oh, that explains it." Tristan said casually, inside VERY relieved.

"So, considering that Jess just got a hold of the stereo from Lane, and I see Lane going over to him...there's going to be a lot of changing songs and raising the music to be even louder, so wanna take a walk?" Rory asked.

"Sure..common."

7878787878

They had reached the bridge, still in silence, but not an awkward one, and sat down.

"So, since I've been back I have had a question for you that has been burning in my mind all day." Tristan admitted.

"Ask away!"

"What did I miss!" Tristan asked laughing with Rory.

"Well let's see, Jess and Mark came to town, I loved them immediately for the things they did to the town and how different they were. I thought me and Jess had a thing, but I was very wrong. Dean got jealous of our friendship, thought I was cheating on him, broke up with me, um, Luke and my Mom finally got together, and shortly after got engaged and are now on their honeymoon!" She explained in one breath.

"...wow..."

"Yup."

"One last question..."

"Okay,"

"Where did you get the car, last thing I knew you had to take the bus everyday."

"Oh well, my Grandparents got me a car for my seventeenth birthday because the guys were now coming to school with me."

"Oh, just curious."

"Yup!"

They sat in silence for a minute.

"So how was Military School?"

"Um..hard, tiring, having to get up early was hell, taught me about there is more than partying and girls." He summed up.

"Did I just hear Tristan DuGrey say more to partying and girls?" She said in mock shock.

"Yes, shocking I know, but people change." He said leaning in slightly and lowering his voice at the last part of the sentence.

"Yea, I think we are shining examples of that." She said gazing at him, saying it quietly.

"Defiantly."

Tristan backed away quickly and stood up, holding out a hand to help Rory up. Rory was still in a daze of what had just happened.

"Um, so do you want to go back now or-

Tristan was cut off by Rory's lips on his.

She broke away from a passionate kiss and was shock still.

"What the hell was that?" He asked quietly.

"Well I-

"Not that I mind in the least." He finished hurriedly.

Rory looked relieved.

"So, what was that?" He said smiling at her.

"Well, that was me doing something that I have been thinking about doing since the day you left." She admitted.

"Oh..um...I wanted to do that too." He said smiling.

"Good."

"Well, do you want to get back to the party?" He asked.

7878787878

A couple hours later everyone had left and Louise's maids were coming in the morning to clean up. Everyone was sleeping on the floor.

Louise, Tristan, Paris, Missy, Ashley, Finn, Colin,Logan, Maddy, Jess, and Mark.

Rory was on her bed, but not sleeping.

She dodged, feet, arms, legs, and other body parts to get to her doorway, and found her secret stash of coffee.

She made it and sat at the kitchen table reliving the party, especially, a certain kiss.

787878787878

A/N: OKAY SHORT BUT! Some of you are thinking 'wow that was fast for them to get together, but I have a question for you ARE THEY TOGETHER? I mean, Rory may be different but she is still the commitment phobic Gilmore that we all love...you decide!


	4. Walking Home Because Of Jess

Title: Walking Home Because of Jess

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Duh! If I did, who in their right mind wouldn't bring back CMM?

A/N: So...this chapter might be kinda weird because I'm in a weird mood right now, My friend and I are fighting, and she said some really mean things to me, and yea, so...I'm not in the happiest of moods right now. **Okay, I also have a poll for you guys, who would you rather prefer, either, the guys that I made up, like Brian and Josh, **

**or **

**Our Favorite Trio?Logan, Finn, and Colin? **

**Just let me know.**

78787878787878

The weekend went quickly for Rory Gilmore.

She did her homework, while making sure Mark and Jess did theirs, and read a lot, per usual.

Something out of the ordinary though, was that she constantly was talking to Tristan on the phone. They talked for hours, then hung up, then one of them would call the other soon after.

They did the 'I don't want to hang up' thing, while Jess and Mark would just hang up the phone for them when they overheard them.

Over all, Rory had an awesome weekend.

Now it was Monday, time for Chilton again.

Rory was a little nervous about what would happen between her and Tristan. Sure, he was nice and caring when it was just the two of them, but what if when he gets back in public and doesn't want anything to do with her? She did 'what ifs' the whole ride over.

She drove because Jess and Mark were finishing whatever homework they had left over, on the ride. Rory blared her music as loud as she could, trying to drown out her thoughts.

When she parked the car, 'Just Like You' (Arillia-K - That's for you!) By Three Days Grace was blaring. She got out and headed straight to her locker, because she was a little late that day.

When she approached her locker, she saw Tristan leaning against her locker, waiting for her.

She immediately thought of all those times when he did that in her first year of Chilton, and how she had once hated it. It was just the same. He leaned against it cockily with his famous smirk ever present, except this time it was different.

He had a reason to be there.

She approached him and smiled.

"Hey Mary," He greeted.

"Back the Mary again?"

"Of course." Rory playfully sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, what, may I ask, are you doing..in front of my locker?"

"Well, I was hoping for a good morning Kiss?" He asked hopefully.

Rory blushed slightly, very slightly, only Tristan could do this to her.

"But, people would see!"

"So, let them watch, It'll be good, I don't want anybody getting any ideas about you." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her over so she was very, very close to him.

She smiled and kissed him gently. She was about to pull back, but he had other plans.

He turned her around and had her pinned up against the lockers, making the kiss more passionate and forceful, she forgot her surroundings and responded eagerly.

They were like that for a while until they were pulled apart quickly and Tristan was slammed against the lockers, across the room.

Being held by two certain Mariano boys.

"Jess! Mark! Stop!" Rory yelled when they slammed him against the lockers.

They ignored her and looked at Tristan.

"So explain, what you were doing with your tongue down our Rory's thought?" Jess asked glaring at Tristan.

"Well, that was kissing, do you not know what that is?" Tristan asked sarcastically, resulting in another slam against the lockers.

"JESS!" Rory yelled, finally being able to push Jess and Mark away from Tristan and to the other side of the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"No, what the hell are you doing!"

"Get to class guys!" She demanded. When the didn't move she yelled again.

"Now!"

They each glared at Tristan again before heading down the hallway, the opposite direction of their classrooms.

Rory rushed over to Tristan and caressed his face. Kissing him lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. He smiled and kissed her gently again before grabbing her hand and walking toward their classes.

Oblivious to the whole school staring after them.

78787878787878

**End Of the Day, In the parking Lot.**

Rory and Tristan stood talking with everyone, excluding Mark and Jess, who were no where to be found all.

Slowly everyone started to leave, and it was just Rory and Tristan. They were talking, which led, obviously, to kissing. They were up against Rory's car when they were interrupted...again.

"God, is all you two do?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jess." Rory said glaring at him, still mad at what he did before.

She said good bye to Tristan and jumped into her car, starting the engine.

Jess and Mark didn't get into the car.

"Get in the car now, or I'm leaving you here to find your own ride home." She said.

They quickly jumped in and they were on their way home.

About ten minutes outside of Stars Hollow, Rory stopped the car and told them to get out.

They got out on the side of the road and looked at Rory confused.

"What in your right mind, would possess you to do something like that to Tristan!" She said angrily.

"He had his fuckin' tongue down your throat!" Jess argued.

"So what! It isn't any of you guys' business who I kiss!"

"Yes it is!" Mark piped up.

"Why the hell do you get that idea!"

"Because we're the ones who will have to be there for you when he breaks his heart. And he will Rory! You told us all about him, he's gonna move on!" Jess said angrily. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted them.

Rory stood shocked and hurt.

She silently got into her car and started it up.

"Have fun walking!" She said driving her car in the opposite direction of Stars Hollow, leaving Jess and Mark behind her.

Mark looked at his twin.

"You're the biggest dumb ass ever." He said passing him, starting the walk to Stars Hollow.

Leaving Jess to follow him guiltily.

787878787878

Rory drove quickly, gaining speed as she drove farther.

'_I can't believe he would say something like that! Why would he think that! Tristan wouldn't do something like that would he? No, no, no, he wouldn't, he cares about me...right? God, I hate Jess for making me second guess everything, he will pay...and it's going to be a hell of a payback._' She thought evilly.

She pulled into the long driveway, and knocked on the door.

A butler answered and gave her the directions to the room that she sought.

She followed the directions and arrived at her destination, knocking on the door.

A few moments later he opened the door.

"Hey, we need to talk..." Rory said passing him and entering his room.

78787878787878

A/N: Okay, so we all know where she is, and I know that Rory doesn't know where Tristan lives, but in this story she does! Haha.

**LackingLime123** - Thanks for explaining that. I know what you mean about hating Tristan. Before I found FanFiction, (I don't even remember how I found it!) I liked the first Season of Gilmore Girls a lot better, now it's sad seeing Tristan being shot down all the time. Haha. Oh and I squealed also, when I saw the preview, don't worry you're not alone. My brother looked at me like I had three heads. Haha. Don't worry I know what you're saying when you spell!

**Monkeysbrock** - Yea, those kind of stories do get kinda annoying, don't they?

**Arillia-K **- I love that Three Days Grace song also! Haha

SO MY NEWEST POLL!

SHOULD I SUBSTITUTE JOSH, JAKE AND BRIAN

FOR

OUR FAVORITE TRIO? LOGAN, FINN, AND COLIN? Let me know!


	5. Threatening Playboys

Title: Threatening Playboys

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: What I would do...

A/N: OKAY SO IMPORTANT! READ THIS! Did I get your attention? Haha, Listen, I listened to the reviewers and I switched the people so..

BRIANis COLIN

JAKE is LOGAN

JOSH is FINN

KRISSY is MISSY

I changed Krissy because, as you people who read my other story, Times Change, we are no longer talking and it was hard to write about her in this story, so, anyways, it wasn't a big deal because the characters haven't had their major part in the story yet, they will be in this story a lot now. Thank you!

78787878787878

"_Hey, we need to talk..." Rory said passing him and entering his room._

"Okay..." Tristan said uncertainly.

"Listen, so I know that we haven't been doing this, or whatever this is, for a while, but I just kicked Jess and Mark out of my car and made them walk home." Rory rambled.

"Okay, so you made them walk?" Tristan asked very confused.

"Jess said that you would hurt me and they would have to comfort me, and I immediately thought that you wouldn't do that to me, but then, I got to thinking and you aren't even my boyfriend. You've been for three days, how am I supposed to know you wouldn't do that!" Rory said getting louder and upset, pacing.

"Rory! Chill, listen to me!" He said grabbing her shoulders to keep her in one place so he could look at her eyes and get her attention.

"Jess is wrong, I would never hurt you. Yes I've only been back for a couple days, but we've been talking for a good majority of those days. I know enough to lo- like you and to know that. I'm not the person I was before I left, I've changed and I know that you know that too."

He stopped, while she nodded, confirming what he had said was true.

"Okay, feel better now?" He asked, looking unsure to wether or not to let go of her shoulders, so she wouldn't start pacing again.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lying because she didn't hear what she had wanted to hear.

Tristan lifted her chin with is finger.

"Rory Gilmore, will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked quietly, smiling.

Rory beamed at him before throwing her hands around his neck and attacking his lips.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He teased in-between kisses.

7878787878787878

Rory arrived late that night, having spent the afternoon with Tristan kissing, talking, and after threatening, did their homework.

When she walked into the house, Mark was watching TV while Jess was reading. Mark didn't share Jess's and Rory's love for reading and would make them stop talking about it when they were together.

They looked up at her when she walked in.

"Where were you?" Jess said scathingly.

"Fucking Tristan." Rory dead panned never walking straight into her room, leaving Jess glaring after her and Mark glaring at Jess for being an idiot.

Jess noticed his brother glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up." Jess said leaving and walking upstairs toward his room, leaving Mark to smirk after him.

78787878787878

The next morning, Rory walked into the school and straight to her locker to get away from Mark and Jess, and the silent ride to school.

She saw Tristan waiting at her locker, smiling at her when he saw her and holding a coffee for her.

"Hello Girlfriend." He greeted smirking.

"Hello Boyfriend." She said kissing him lightly, but pulling away to grab her coffee and chugged it.

"God, you chugged that like a frat guy does his beer." He said staring at his girlfriend amazed.

"Nice analogy..?" She said looking at him strangely.

"First thing that popped into my mind." He admitted.

"So, do I get a reward?"

"For what?" She pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"For the coffee."

"Nope, it's one of your obligations as a boyfriend." She teased.

"Fine then." He said before pinning her against the lockers and crashing his lips upon hers.

He pulled apart resting his forehead against hers, bringing oxygen back into his lungs.

"I'm defiantly bringing you coffee again if I'm allowed to do that." He said smirking.

"Hey, I was serious when I said I would do anything for coffee, even putting up with your horrible kisses." She teased.

"Horrible, huh?" He said capturing her lips again.

"Get a room." Jess said while passing them.

"Go to hell!" Rory called after him, giving him the finger.

He gave it right back, not even having to turn around to know that she was doing it.

Rory sighed and started getting her books and walked to her first class with Tristan.

787878787878

**AT LUNCH**

Rory was waiting for everyone to get to the table, so she was sitting at the table alone, lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." Tristan said kissing her neck softly and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Bad day?" She asked amused.

"Long, teachers are evil, evil people." She laughed lightly.

He looked at her, studying her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said too quickly. She relented when she saw his non believing face.

"It's just, I hate fighting with Jess, and Mark at that matter."

"What did Mark do?"

"He's fraternizing with the enemy."

Tristan laughed at Rory's strangeness.

"You are very strange."

"Thank you."

He smirked at the situation, as she realized what had just happened. He kissed her thinking, well its tradition now right?

"Well, well, well, you didn't cry!" He teased, resulting in him getting slapped on the arm.

"Back to topic at hand, why is he so pissed?" Tristan asked.

"He doesn't like you, first of all. I told him about our past and your reputation and he's convinced you're going to hurt me. Then, making him walk home added to it, plus he feels bad about what he said and it is bothering him, which is pissing him off." She said knowingly.

"He doesn't know me."

"I know."

"He shouldn't judge."

"I know"

"I should talk to him."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!" Rory said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because it would result in a fight, and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I wouldn't figh-

"You would." She interrupted, he relented, knowing she was right.

He was about to say something else when everyone came toward the table.

Lunch was spent with everyone talking while Tristan and Jess sent glares at each other, while Rory ignored him and Mark.

78787878787878

**End Of the Day.**

Tristan was sitting in his car, with his door open, finding the right song he wanted to listen to, in the Chilton parking lot, waiting for Rory to come out.

"Hey." Jess said monotonously.

Tristan looked up surprised to see him, and got out of his car, facing him.

"Hi." He said in the same tone.

"Listen, I'm going to get straight to the point, I don't like you, and I have a high suspicion that you are going to hurt her, Rory's like a sister to me and the fact that you are dating her, and have fucked most of the girls in our grade, doesn't bode well with me." Jess said.

"You don't know me."

"No, your right I don't, but I don't have to. I know what kind of guy you are. You fuck every girl you see and every girl that doesn't fall to your whim immediately is a challenge."

"I'm-

"Listen to me." Jess said cutting him off. "If I find out that Rory is a challenge to you, I will personally hunt you down, and kill you. I have a really nice knife back home, its sharp. Get me?" Jess said stepping toward him. Even though he was shorter, he was still a intimidating.

They stayed like that, staring each other down, neither looking away.

"Tristan." Rory said approaching them, ignoring Jess.

"Ror," Tristan said his eyes melting, and looking at her adoringly.

They kissed lightly.

Jess watched them, for a minute before walking away feeling like an idiot.

He had seen the look Tristan had when he looked at Rory.

It made him happy for Rory and worried for her at the same time.

Love.

7878787878787878

Woo Hoo! Long chapter! Yay! So, I really, really liked this chapter, and it was really easy to write. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	6. Rory's Drunk?

Title: Rory's Drunk?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Check out all my other chapters

A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing writing in the middle of the night when I have school in a couple hours, but I can't sleep, and I'm really tired...this sucks. Haha

78787878787878

Rory walked into Maddy's house. She was having a party because her parents were in France, apparently her mom didn't have enough French things.

The first thing she did was go find Tristan, he was sitting at the bar.

"Hey babe." He greeted, kissing her lightly.

"Hey, so, whaddya drinking?" She asked sitting on his lap at the bar. After the tense filled car ride over with Jess and Mark, she was in dire need of a drink.

"I'm just having a beer, if you want a real drink talk to Finn."

"You called?" Finn said walking upon hearing 'drinks' and his name.

"Finny, make me a drink!" Rory said pulling him behind the bar and sitting on the counter to watch.

"Well, what do you want, Love?"

"Well, how about a body shot...I mean, I'll just fix you a Cosmo. Sorry Mate, habit, stop looking at me like you want to rip out my pretty brains." Finn said to Tristan when seeing his glare.

"Well, I think we've all died and gone to hell, because I never thought I'd see the day of Tristan DuGrey being a protective boyfriend." Logan joked coming over to the group.

"Why am I going to hell?" Rory asked in mock offense to Logan.

"Look around you, these are your devils." Logan said gesturing to Finn, Tristan, himself, Jess, Mark, and everyone else around them.

"True." Rory admitted, winking at Tristan.

A couple hours later, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Louise and Logan off having a contest on who could hook up with someone faster. So, basically trying to out slut each other.

Finn had made a lap around the house singing 'Since You've been Gone' at the top of his longs, was now half passed out, with his head on Maddy's lap while the two of them were on the couch.

Rory, Tristan, Ashley, Mark, Paris, and Missy were all debating on when Louise and Logan would finally admit they liked each other.

Rory needed some air so she walked outside in the backyard, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. She was alone for the most part, most people were inside the house, where the drinks and music was. She liked it that way.

"Hey."

Rory looked over her shoulder to see Jess behind her.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"Still pissed at me?"

"Still being a jackass?" She countered, making him fall silent.

"I had no right-

"No you didn't. And the fact that you actually thought you did to judge Tristan when you don't know him at all...makes me wonder if I friggin know you at all!" She interrupted him, saying what she had been wanting to say all along.

"What do you have against Tristan anyways?" She asked.

Jess was silent for a moment.

"Rory, how do you know this isn't all a game to him? How do you know that you aren't a conquest to him? After the things you've told me, what makes it different this time?" He asked.

Rory didn't have an answer for him this time, because she didn't know. What if she's just imagining that he's being sincere. Maybe, after hoping that he would come back and sweep her off her feet, she made herself imagine that he had actual feelings for her when he didn't.

Rory walked away from Jess, overwhelmed in all questions.

She went to straight to the bar and starting doing shots, tequila that went straight through her, considering she had never drank like that before. Before long, Rory Gilmore was very, very drunk.

"Hey Triss.." Rory slurred walking up to Tristan.

"Rory? What happened?" Tristan said steading her and was shocked.

"Well, I had some, um, what are they called...oh shots, tequila, let me tell you, they are good." She rambled.

"Rory, why did you do tequila shots?" Missy asked worried about her friend.

"I can't tell." She said resembling a three year old who did something bad.

"Common, I'm getting you out of here." Tristan said leading Rory to his car.

He decided that it wouldn't be long 'til Rory passed out from all the drinking she did, so he brought her to his house, because it was a five minute ride away from the party.

He helped her up the stairs, which she had trouble going up, and onto his bed.

"Ror-

He was cut off with her lips crashing upon his forcefully, much more forceful then she had ever kissed him before. He broke apart from her.

"Rory, what's going on?"

"What? I thought's what you wanted." She said sighing and resting back on his pillows. Becoming more sleepy.

"What? Want what?" Tristan asked confused to why Rory was acting like this.

"Isn't that why you're going out with me? For sex?" She said, before drifting to sleep.

"No, Rory, Rory?" He said knowing she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to figure out why Rory would drunk like that. She had left to get air and came back really drunk. He figured she was drinking Tequila shots, by the way her breath smelled like.

He got out his cell phone and called Logan.

"'lo!" Logan said loudly over the music.

"Logan, it's me. Give the phone to Jess."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Where are you?"

"Home, with Rory."

"Really? Are you two..." He trailed of suggestively.

"No! Rory got drunk and I brought her to my house."

"Alrigh' just asking, here's Jess."

"What?" Jess's voice came through the phone.

"Jess, It's Tristan, Rory's spending the night at my place." Tristan said, knowing he was going to be torn apart for this.

"What the fuck, hell no she isn't! Put her on the phone!"

"She's sleeping. She got drunk and I brought her here, she's passed out right now."

"Rory got drunk?"

"Yea..."

"Make sure she gets home in the morning...safe." With that Jess hung up.

Tristan sighed and laid back into bed, looking at his Girlfriend sleeping next to him, trying to figure out what was going on.

78787878787878

A/N: K, so this is JUST A FILLER! The real stuff happens next. I LOVE MY NEXT IDEA! Haha, I know what's going to happen next, its pretty cool. Anyways, review and I'll write it.

**Arillia-K -** Really, that's your name? Haha. No, I don't hate you! Oh and the Love you thing will come out soon, don't worry.

**BSManthaLUV-** Sorry, this is a firm Trory and a brother Lit. Glad you're enjoying the story.

**POLL! I HAVE A NEW POLL!**

**Okay, so I don't want to give away anything so, I'm going to say this...**

**Would you want one of them, either Tristan or Rory, to cheat on the other? **

**Yes or No**


	7. Stupid Trust!

Title: Stupid Trust!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: Sorry for the delay. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT! I'm having a major writers block.

I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO NEXT!

I'm fresh out of ideas! Please HELP! Give me ideas!

787878787878

The next morning, Rory went straight home after waking up, barely talking to Tristan.

She didn't talk to him all weekend either.

Monday morning came all too quickly for Rory and not quick enough for Tristan.

Rory went to her locker first thing because she knew Tristan would be waiting for her. As she thought, there he was.

"Hey." She greeted shortly.

"Hey, I called you this weekend." He said uneasily.

"I know."

"Oh, I figured you never got the calls since you never called me back."

"I never got around to it. Sorry." She explained still not looking at him, going through her locker.

"Oh, so you feeling better from this weekend?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She said shutting her locker and looking at him.

"Rory, why did you drink that much? You don't drink that much!" Tristan asked finally.

"How do you even know! You don't know me! You've known me for what, a week now? I don't even know you!" She yelled before walking away.

787878787878

Tristan entered the Library to find Rory talking to find her hiding the back aisles with a book.

"Hi." He said coming towards her.

"I had a feeling you would find me, you always could." She said sighing, closing her book and standing up.

"So, mind explaining what was going on this morning?" He said

"We've been together for a week Tristan." She said quietly.

"I'm aware." He said smiling.

"How do I know that I'm not a conquest? How do I know this is different than last time you were at Chilton?" She said tears escaping her eyes. She hated crying, but she couldn't help it.

"Well, you can't know if you're a conquest or not." He admitted, making Rory look up in surprise.

"You just have to trust me and trust me when I say you aren't a conquest." He said coming closer and putting a finger under her chin.

"Now, do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

Rory couldn't answer him. Did she trust him? If she trusted him, would she be having these doubts?

She took to long to answer and Tristan backed up like he had been burned.

"Tristan.." She said trembling, watching him back away shaking his head.

The minute he was out of her sight, she broke down sobbing. She collapsed on the floor, and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

787878787878

At the end of the day Mark was looking for Rory so they could go home. He hadn't seen her or Tristan since Lunch and decided to check the Library, not knowing anywhere else to look.

He searched the whole place and ended up in the back, finding Rory curled up reading. Her eyes were red like she had been crying a lot, which she had.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked softly, letting her sit on his lap while she cried.

"He-he, then trust, I didn't- She said through the tears.

Mark couldn't understand her, but he had a feeling the 'he' she was talking about was Tristan.

He walked her outside and into the car, giving Jess the keys to drive while he held her in the backseat.

Halfway to Stars Hollow, she stopped crying and calmed down a little.

"Rory what happened?" Mark asked

"I asked him if what we had was real and he said that I had to trust him. Then he asked me if I trusted him...I didn't know what to say." She said softly, burying her head in Marks shoulder.

Jess felt a pang of guilt when she that she questioned their relationship to him. He had put the seed of doubt in her mind, now she was heartbroken...because of him.

78787878787878

A/N: Short, I know, but it's better than nothing, right?

There will be no cheating I promise...but I have a more evil idea...haha...


	8. This Is Gonna Hurt

Title: This is gonna hurt...

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory all the way!

A/N: Hello all! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. To those of you who don't read my story, Fate, I have Mono so I can only update my stories when I have enough strength, like now. So anyways, I have a wonderful idea for this story now, thanks to the advice of some reviewers. Enjoy it!

787878787878

Rory spent most of her weekend sulking and wallowing. Every once in a while calling Tristan..getting his answering machine every single time.

Today was Monday and Rory's main goal was to corner Tristan and talk to him to try and fix things.

She went down the hallway and went to his locker.

And was shocked.

There was Tristan DuGrey...her sorta boyfriend, in a passionate embrace with one Missy Holmans.

Rory felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She quickly turned around and ran down the hallway. She ran into Mark on the way.

"Whoa, Ror, slow down." He said steadying her. Then saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He quickly asked worriedly.

"Tristan...he was kissing..M-Missy." She said crying.

Mark's face immediately changed from one that was worried to one that was pissed off beyond belief.

Mark let go of Rory and walked quickly and determainedly (not a word, hehe) down the hallway.

"No, Mark..don't!" Rory pleaded after Mark following him, knowing what he was going to do.

Mark walked toward Tristan, who was now receiving 'congratulations' for returning to King status. Missy was no where to be seen.

Tristan was oblivious to Mark's expression when he came up to him.

"Hey ma-

He didn't get to finish his sentence, caused by the fist that connected with the side of his face.

Mark picked him up again and slammed him up against the lockers.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Mark yelled at Tristan's shocked face.

"What the fuck, man?" Tristan yelled back.

"You're fuckin' going out with Rory and now your fuckin' making out with another girl? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Mark yelled, punching Tristan again.

Mark was about to punching him again..and again, and again...

But Logan and the others showed up, it took Finn and Colin to hold each of Mark's arms and Logan to push him back to keep him away from Tristan who was now sitting up against the locker on the floor, feeling his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck is going on!" Logan demanded.

"He fuckin' cheated on Rory!" Mark yelled.

All the guys froze and looked at Tristan, who didn't show any of his emotions.

They all let go of Mark were about to beat the shit of him themselves when they were interrupted.

"GENTLEMEN!" The headmaster yelled.

"What is going on! I will not tolerate fighting in my School hallways!"

"But Headmaster, we weren't fighting. Tristan just fell and hit his lip on the locker." Finn said 'innocently'.

"Is this true?" Headmaster Charleston questioned all the students who had gathered. They all shook their heads, not daring to disagree with the most Popular guys in Chilton.

"Very well, Mr. DuGrey, try to be more careful from now on." Charleston said before turning around and leaving.

The guys were silent for a moment, all of them just staring at Tristan, who just nursed his already swollen and cut lip.

The bell rang and everyone slowly walked away toward their classes.

Tristan got up to go to his classes, but the guys stopped him, grabbing each of his shoulders.

"Oh Tristan." They said in fake politeness. "Your not going to class today...you're coming with us." They said leading Tristan with them.

Rory was about to turn away and let them be and go to her classes when Finn called after her.

"Love...come on. You should be with us." Finn said meaningfully.

"I don't want to.." She trailed off.

"Finn, it hurts so much." She said breaking down sobbing.

Finn quickly wrapped her into a hug, holding her until her sobs stopped.

"Common Ror, we have to be there." He said, knowing he was right.

She nodded begrudgingly grabbing his hand and walking after the guys.

Rory got into the car with the other guys.

Logan, Colin, Finn, and Mark were thinking '_revenge_'. Rory was thinking, '_How could he do this?'._.

While Tristan was thinking.

'_Shit, this is going to hurt...'_

A/N: K, so I know there is a lot of swearing, but it seemed right, real actually. I mean, I have older brothers and they talk just like that when they are mad. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW.

I lied when I said no cheating, but I didn't really think it was cheating...well, it will to you, but it will make sense in the next chapter or so.


	9. You Say You Might Have Loved Me

Title: What You Have To Do

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hehe. Okay, so I'm currently drunk while I'm writing this so I have no responsibility over what I might say. Please just ignore those parts. It's after a party and I'm very bored and not tired at all.

787878787878

Rory fidgeted nervously in the car. It was completely silent, minus the music playing.

No one was talking, Tristan looked nervous while everyone else looked angry. She didn't want this to happen, Not to Tristan, at least, some part of her did. Another part of her wanted them to beat him to a bloody pulp.

She loved Tristan, there was no doubt in her mind. But he obviously didn't love her. He had kissed that..that slut! Why though? Why did he do it? That was the real question.

As much as she wanted to believe it, he wasn't some jackass playboy. She knew that much. He had to have had a reason, at least, she hoped.

The car finally stopped. Everyone got out, while she stayed in her seat.

"Love, common, you need to get out of the car." Finn pleaded.

Rory begrudgingly got out, knowing he was right.

They were in somewhere between Stars Hollow and Chilton. It was a side road that not many people went down. It was completely deserted.

Logan, Finn, Colin, and Mark all glared at Tristan, who glared right back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Colin asked Tristan.

"Nothing, what the fuck is wrong with you guys, doing whatever your Princess tells you to? Well, guess what, she's no Princess." Tristan said bitterly, looking over at Rory.

"Don't fuckin' talk to her like that!" Logan said advancing him.

"Wow, this is fair, four against one. Real nice guys." Tristan sneered.

"Why did you do that to Rory." Finn asked more seriously.

"Because, it's not like we're anything anymore." Tristan said bitingly.

"What?" They all asked confused, minus Mark.

"Just because there was a misunderstanding, doesn't mean you can go and make out with Missy!" Mark yelled at him.

"Like hell it doesn't. She made it pretty clear, didn't you, Rory?" Tristan asked her, over the guys' shoulders.

"No! We had a fight, doesn't give you permission do something like that! I guess Jess was right." Rory admitted sadly.

"Jess is an asshole!"

Immediately after, Mark's fist connected with Tristan's face again.

"Don't talk about him like that." He growled.

Tristan laughed bitterly from the ground.

"Ya know Rory, I think I fuckin' loved you. Everyone immediately points their fingers at me for the blame. Tell me, do they know what happened? Did you tell them?"

"We don't have to! All we need to know is you were the one-

"Logan, stop. Let's go. Common." Rory said her eyes brimming with tears.

They all immediately softened at the tears in her eyes, and all glared and shook their heads in disgust at Tristan before heading toward the car.

Rory quietly approached Tristan, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You say that you might of loved me, but how could you have loved me when you did something like this? I love you Tristan. As much as I don't want to, as much as I want to deny it forever, put it in a bottle and lock it away forever..I do. Trust was never an issue, I trust you. But If you knew me, you would know that I always get doubts and I get confused. But you don't know me, do you? You never tried to get a hold of me after that incident in the Library. Did you?"

Tristan didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground.

"See, You haven't changed. You're still the self-pity jerk that you were before you left. You were too busy sulking you didn't even think to trust _me_. To call me, and talk about in like a grown man. I admit, part of it is my fault, I should have said something more, maybe tried to call you. But I didn't. But I wasn't the one who kissed someone else. Was I?" She finished quietly before walking away toward the car.

Leaving Tristan to stare after her.

'_She loved me'_

78787878787878

The rest of the week was spent in silence between Tristan and Rory. The guys naturally stayed at Rory's side. Making sure was okay, even they knew she wasn't.

Jess was silent. He and Rory had made up after the Tristan incident. They talked about books, poetry, and music. Not talking about what had happened over the last two weeks.

"Ror." Jess said quietly entering her room, where she was crying softly on her bed. She had been very careful not to cry or show any sadness in front of any of the guys.

"Oh, Jess, um, I was doing, homework...what's up?"

"Don't lie to me, I hate when you lie to me."

"I'm fine."

"So you were crying because you were happy over history? Tell me the truth Rory!" Jess said sarcastically.

"What, what do you want to know? That I miss him? That I hate him so much, but I love him just as much!" Rory asked frustrated with her feelings.

"I want you to be okay!"

"I don't think I ever will be! I feel empty Jess, and I've never felt empty before." Rory said quietly, scared.

Jess hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rory."

"For what? You didn't do anything." She smiled.

"No, I did." Jess said pulling away and ran a hand through his hand, nervous and guilty.

"No, you didn't." Rory persisted.

"God Rory, I made you doubt him. I did, I'm the reason you got drunk and I'm the reason you said you didn't trust him. Stop it okay, we both know it." Jess said frustrated.

"Your wrong." Rory insisted weakly.

Jess shook his head at Rory, leaving.

He knew what he had to do..no matter how much he didn't want to do it.

787878787878

MUAHAHAHA!

Sorry, this chapter is so depressing, I hated writing it. Oh well, can't love 'em all can you? Lol.

Anyways.

**Callista Wolfwood **- Hehe, thats the point!

**BSManthaLUV** - I love when you do review though!

**JustPeachy123 **- yea, I know what you mean, you should hear them when they drink..oh my god...haha.

**Sea4Shoes **- It wasn't too bad..was it?"

**Aznangel4eva** - Because Tristan was confused and hurt..poor him...haha.

**Tristan'jess'loganluver -** Don't worry I'll redeem him! Haha

**Angel1178** - Oh my god, My brother's torture my current boyfriend and he didn't even do anything, and he's also one of their best friends! Haha!

**Spinaround -** Sorta cheating, but not completely! Haha

**Arillia-K **- It wasn't too damaged, at least, his pretty chin and lip was, but no major damage! Haha, except ego, maybe.


	10. Empty

Title: Empty

Author: GIlmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello! I finally had a idea for this story, I got a little lost, I have a warning for people. This story may be a little dark in the middle. Especially this chapter. I'm in a very good mood right now, actually I had a horrible day.

And friggin Fanfiction is not helping right now. Can anyone sign on right now? I cant. I can't even get any of my alerts or reviews for my **new story 'Lose Yourself'**

anyway, please check out my new story.

78787878787878

Jess pulled up to the mansion and got out of his car.

On the car ride he had asked himself why he was doing this about four thousand times, but when he got the answer, he knew he had to do it.

He was doing it for Rory.

Damn her.

He begrudgingly knocked on the door and stared at the blonde that answered a short while later.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked him immediately.

"What do you think?" Jess scowled.

Tristan rolled his eyes and stepped out on the porch, shutting the door behind him, standing with his back against the front door.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's not Rory's fault." Jess said immediately.

"It's mine right?"

"No! I mean, it's my fault. I made her doubt things between the two of you. Just get back together with her. I know that you both are miserable without each other." Jess said.

"Who says I'm miserable without her? I'm glad to be rid of her. Please, that innocent goody-good was getting boring. I need someone a lot more, well, a lot more of things that Rory doesn't have." Tristan said glaring at Jess.

Jess stood there shocked. He may not have liked Tristan, but in the back of his mind, he always thought that they loved each other.

He used her?

Jess did the only thing that made sense to him.

He punched him.

"What the fuck!" Tristan yelled.

"You ever come near her again I'll fucking kill you! Don't think I won't!" Jess yelled, then left.

78787878787878

Jess walked silently into the Gilmore/Danes house, still thinking about the events that had just taken place.

"What did Tristan say?" Rory said from the couch.

"I didn't go to Tristans'." Jess said casually.

"Liar."

Jess sighed and sat down next to Rory.

"Rory..."

"Wait, don't do that. Tell me the truth. What did he say? Don't lie to me Jess."

"He said..well, it's, he," Jess stumbled over his words, trying to think of the right way to say what he wanted to say.

"He said that he was glad you were over." Jess said quickly.

Rory stared at him for a second.

"Okay." She said quietly, starting to get up.

"Rory..."

"I'm fine."

"No-

"Yes, Jess, I am. I expected this, he's a player. He doesn't do love." Rory said walking into her room.

78787878787878

The next day at school was especially, different. Right from the moment they got there everyone had already known about the big fight between the tightest group in Chilton. The most popular people in school.

Rory was at her locker when Paris, Ashley, Louise, and Maddy came over to her smirking smugly.

"What did you do?" She immediately asked.

"Oh nothing, just something that Missy is going to have trouble forgetting for a couple days." Louise said laughing.

Rory was confused for a minute until she saw Missy coming down the hallway sporting a very noticeable shiner on her chin.

"Who did that?" Rory asked the group, when Paris smiled 'innocently' she knew who it was. She began laughing with her friends...

At least until she saw where Missy, her ex-best friend, was going.

Her ex-best friend went straight into the arms of her ex - Boyfriend.

"Common Ror. Let's go." Ashley said putting a arm around her best friend and leading her away from them.

During the day, people talked about the group and the two shunned popular people, Tristan and Missy, were now a couple.

The guys ignored Tristan while the girls ignored Missy.

78787878787878

That night, the group had decided to go to a party to get their minds off the days events.

What they didn't expect was Tristan to be there with Missy.

They ignored them from the minute they got there, but a little later that night it got harder to, seeing as Louise and Logan had disappeared doing god knows what and Finn was now in a corner with Maddy. Ashley and Mark were still denying that they liked each other, but were talking quietly together, and Jess and Paris were doing their weird way of flirting in the form of debating. Rory just stood with Paris listening to them banter was priceless, but it soon got boring, so she wandered around the party.

She looked out on the dance floor and across the room she saw Tristan and Missy doing all but having sex. She immediately felt sick.

She went over toward the bar and just started pouring drinks, not keeping track of how many she had.

Next thing she knew, she was dancing up against some guys she faintly remembered from school. Well, it wasn't so much dancing against him as it was some hard core grinding against him.

She didn't care though.

The only thing she cared about was getting that image of Tristan out of her mind.

78787878787878

Tristan was talking to Duncan when he looked happened to look out to the dance floor to look for Missy, but saw something that caught his eye.

Rory Gilmore, grinding up against a guy.

He stood shocked at first, then got sad, then soon afterward, the insane jealousy came. He watched in hot rage at the guy touching her in ways he had wanted to, but never had.

He watched for a minute longer before turning around and not looking back at her.

7878787878787878

Rory had lost control. She had drank way too much. She knew that much, but that little warning that went off in the back of her mind was dulled out.

She didn't hear it when he started to kiss her hard.

She didn't hear it when he led her upstairs.

And she didn't hear it when she had sex with a guy she wasn't even sure of his name.

7878787878787878

After the guy, had left the room she got dressed and laid sat down on the bed, she quickly sobered when she realized that she had just done.

She broke down crying.

7878787878787878

After a while, Jess suddenly noticed that he hadn't seen Rory in a while.

He quickly told everyone that Rory was missing when he couldn't find her and they all immediately started looking for her.

Logan didn't want to, but he went upstairs toward the bedrooms.

He would never forget the look on Rory's face when he found her. It was enough to break your heart into a million pieces.

"Oh god, Rory." He knew, he knew the minute he saw her what happened. He held her while she cried.

He led her downstairs, avoiding the main rooms, so no one would see and brought her outside.

"Rory, please don't tell me..." He started, hoping that he was wrong. Wanting to be wrong so badly.

"I did, I had sex with him. I didn't even know his name." Rory whispered.

Logan hugged her tightly. It'll be alright Rory. I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you." Logan said quietly.

He led her into his car, laying her down in his back seat, telling her he would be back in a minute to drive her to his house.

When he shut the car door he looked down at his hands, they were shaking with anger..

787878787878

After Logan had told the group what had happened, the girls went outside while the guys were determined to find the guy who did this and make sure he didn't talk.

After ten minutes they got frustrated that they didn't hear anything about this guy. No one seemed to want to talk to them about Rory. Scared at what they would do to them if they admitted what she was doing with that guy on the dance floor.

Tristan followed them into one of the rooms, having heard that they were asking around about that guy.

"Hello Gentlemen." Tristan said smugly, smirking at them.

"Get out of my fucking face right now, you piece of shit, or I might kill you!" Logan yelled at him.

"Okay, fine I'll leave. Too bad I knew the guy she was with." He said turning to leave, but was interrupted when his back was slammed up against a wall.

"Who is it? Or I swear to god, you won't have anything useful to Missy at all." Finn said threatening. He was normally a cheery, nice guy.

But not when something happened to someone he loved.

Tristan, slightly scared at the look on Finn's face, quickly told him, but didn't understand why they were acting like that for just dancing.

They let go of Tristan and immediately set out to find this scumbag.

They found him in the back porch, having a cig and talking to a slutty looking girl.

Logan and Jess grabbed his shoulders and pinned him up against the railing, he girl ran off, knowing better than to be there.

"Hello Ben." Colin said smiling a very scary looking smile at him.

"Uh, h-hi." He said very scared.

"Well, let's cut to the chase here, shall we? If you tell anyone about what happened, I will cut off your dick and make sure you can never pleasure a woman ever again. Got it?" Mark said into his face.

Ben nodded fearfully.

"Good, well then. Guess there is nothing left than to do this." Mark said punching him with all his strength and slamming him up against the wall, causing him to pass out.

They all walked away after they found out he was breathing, even though they didn't care, and took care of their best friend.

7878787878787878

The next day, Rory, Jess, and Mark came home and Rory immediately went into the her room and took the bag of clothes that she had worn the previous night that were in the bag she had because Logan had let her borrow clothes of his and take a shower there and threw them into the garbage.

She still felt dirty from the night before, so she went into the bathroom and took a shower again.

When she got out, she still felt dirty.

She went into the medicine cabinet and got out the razor that was in it.

She held it to her wrist, not cutting herself, but holding it just a centimeter above it.

She sobbed and threw it at the mirror.

7878787878787878

A/N: Intense, right? I know you probably all hate me now. I had to do it! It was good drama. I told you in my a/n it would get dark. Don' worry, Rory won't try to kill herself and go through with it. She just was overwhelmed, she couldn't do it.

Please check out my new story LOSE YOURSELF

AND REVIEW!


	11. Eavesdropping

Title: Eavesdropping

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I'm having so much fun writing this story right now, I mean, its really flowing, if you get me. Anyways, here it is!

7878787878787878

That night, Rory couldn't sleep. If she did fall asleep, it would be dark and she would dream of something that made her cry and feel helpless, but she could never remember why after she woke up.

"Ror?" Jess said sitting on her bed the next morning.

"Mmphmghgp?" Rory answered, her head still under her pillow.

"I just wanted to tell you that Mark and I aren't going to go to school today. We're going to stay home with you, okay?" Jess said.

"No!" Rory said bringing her head out from under her pillow, "I'm going to school and so are you!" Rory insisted, glancing at the clock and started to get up to get in the shower and get dressed.

"No, Rory, after what happened...you should stay home."

"No, Jess. I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm going to live my life. I'm fine...really." Rory insisted again leaving her room to go into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure you are." Jess said to the now empty room.

78787878787878

Rory walked into Chilton, acting as like nothing had changed. That's the way she wanted it.

She dismissed the worried questions of her best friends and the over-protectiveness of the guys, and went through her day like any other normal day.

Of course, now apart of her normal day is ignoring and avoiding Tristan.

It was ninth period, the last period of the day, thankfully, and she had a free period. Right now, she was sitting outside doing a little bit of her homework.

"But Tristan!" She heard Missy whining behind her. She immediately froze at the sound, she knew that they hadn't seen her yet, and didn't know wether to get up and leave or stay there and hope to be unnoticed. She decided on the latter, it was safer.

"Missy, I already told you, we're done." Tristan said, annoyed.

'_Done! He broke up with her? Why?'_ Rory thought.

"But-but Trissy, I thought that you loved me-

"Loved you! When did I say that? Please, you were just like all the other girls I dated. You know it and I know it. So do what the rest of them did, and get lost." He said bitingly.

"You don't mean it-

"I don't?" Tristan now sounded half-amused.

"No, we are meant for each other, I mean, why else would you leave Rory for me?" She pleaded.

Tristan was silent for a minute.

"Why would I leave Rory for someone like you." He chuckled bitterly, before walking away.

Rory was clutching her pen so tightly her knuckles were ghostly white. She stared at her paper, but all thoughts of working were lost.

78787878787878

Rory was on her way to the bathroom a couple minutes later, when she knew she wouldn't encounter Missy or Tristan behind her, she was sadly mistaken though.

When she entered the bathroom, she found Missy crying sitting on the floor. She jumped up the minute she saw Rory enter.

"You! You bitch, you're the reason he doesn't love me!" Missy yelled at Rory.

"Missy, Missy, we all know Tristan. He fucks and dumps. What did you expect?" Rory asked in a 'sweet' voice, and turned around and left. Leaving a shocked and gaping Missy behind her.

Rory sighed deeply when she left the bathroom and headed toward her locker, wanting to get her things ready so she could go straight to her car when the bell rang.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Queen of Chilton herself." Ben said smirking and walking toward her.

After the party they had told her who she had slept with and what they had said to him.

"Ben," She said emotionlessly.

At that time, Tristan was about ten feet away, behind the corner, he was going to go to his locker to get his things and leave early, but stopped when he heard Ben and Rory's voices.

"Now is that all I get after last night?" Ben asked smugly.

"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone." Rory said slamming her locker door shut and facing him.

"No, I said I wouldn't tell anyone what happened. I never said anything about leaving you alone."

"Well then, I'm saying it now. Leave. Me. Alone!"

"No." He answered shortly.

"No?"

"No. Cause, the way I see it, is that I have something you don't want anyone to know about. What's to stop me from not telling anyone?"

"Pain. Severe pain that would be brought on by Logan, Jess, Colin, Finn, and Mark."

"Ah, they would hurt me yes, but wounds heal, rumors, well, they can last forever, can't they?" He asked coming closer and closer to her.

"Stay away from me!"

"I think that you should stop yelling at me. Or I could go and tell someone that I fucked the Virginal Queen of the School, our 'Mary'." He said smugly.

Unbeknowest to them, Tristan was about to kill Ben. _'He had slept with his Mary.'_

"Don't-

"Don't what? I can do whatever I want."

"Let me ask you something, would your precious Tristan want you now that your damaged goods?"

Just as he finished that sentence, the bell went off, signaling the end of school.

"I'll be seeing you." He promised, walking away.

Leaving Rory to choke back sobs, staring after him.

She looked to the other side of the hallway and saw something that made her heat jump.

Tristan. He had heard them. She could tell by his face.

She grabbed her bag that was on the floor and ran down the hallway.

"Rory!" Tristan yelled after her.

7878787878787878

A/N: Tristan knows. Tristan knows! I left you hanging and I'm a evil person! Haha. **Omg** so the funniest thing happened to me today. I was working at the Bookstore today and I was shelving books when I came a across a book called 'Mary Magdalene' By Bruce Chilton. Get it? I all but started cracking up. Hehe.

**Sea4Shoes **- I'm glad that you got help for it, my friend has tried to kill herself three times by doing that, I was originally going to have Rory go through with it in the last chapter, but I couldn't.

**Arillia-K** - I will get them together by the end of the story, but I can't really help you with the world being difficult thing. Sorry. Haha. Glad you love the story!

**KeitaWolf **- Yes, she was a virgin when she slept with Ben. Grr, Evil Ben.

**Soph -** They cheated and went behind the back of his girlfriend and her best friend, who would want to go on their side? Haha

**Whyshouldicare1 -** Yes! I was hoping for it to be like Tristan on the show, thank you! Next chapter there will be more Logan and the other guys loyalness to Rory.

**JustPeachy123 **- It doesn't matter that he didn't rape her, it is over-protective brotherness. My brother beat up his best friend, because I started dating him. Just because I started dating him. It's just the way they think. Haha Trust me, I have experience with that. Haha. And the chapters are flowing now, its fun to write at this new angle of darknessness. BTW that is a word now. Lol.

**Mrs. Williamthebloody **- hehe. Hope you liked how Tristan found out!

OH MY GOD! The scariest thing just happened to me. The file I'm writing this on just closed, and I hadn't saved. But thank god, I could retrieve it. I yelled out loud when it disappeared though. That would have sucked to rewrite. Haha

Oh, by the way, does anyone like the name of this chapter? Hehe.


	12. Facing Your Fears

Title: Facing Your Fears

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: To tired to write a beginning A/N haha

7878787878787878

Previously on What Did I Miss?

"_I'll be seeing you." He promised, walking away._

_Leaving Rory to choke back sobs, staring after him._

_She looked to the other side of the hallway and saw something that made her heat jump._

_Tristan. He had heard them. She could tell by his face._

_She grabbed her bag that was on the floor and ran down the hallway._

"_Rory!" Tristan yelled after her._

7878787878787878

Rory rushed down the hallway, but Tristan caught up with her quickly, being much faster, he was about to say something when he heard the sound of the Chiltonites coming down the hallway, so he pulled her into an empty class room.

Rory pushed away from Tristan's grasp in the dark classroom, glaring at him.

"Let me go, Tristan." She said, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

"No."

"Damn it, Tristan! I'm to tired for your shit, I wanna get out of here!" Rory yelled.

Tristan ignored her plea, and advanced toward her, causing her to back up against the wall behind her. It reminded Rory of when he used to when they were going out.

He had his hands on her hips, keeping her in place against the wall...but it wasn't like she was really struggling to get away.

"I have to go to my car. Jess and Mark are waiting." She said quietly.

"Rory, did he hurt you." Tristan asked, ignoring her last statement.

'So you heard?" Rory said stating the obvious and also avoiding the his questions.

"Rory." He warned.

"No. He didn't. Not physically." She mumbled the last part, which Tristan heard.

"I won't let him-

"- You can't do anything to stop him." She cut him off.

"And why should you. You're not my Boyfriend anymore. Anyways, I'm not a 'Mary' anymore.You're probably pissed just because he was the one to take my virginity. Not you, the King Of Chilton." Rory said scathingly.

Tristan sighed, "Rory, you know that's isn't true." He pleaded, now looking very tired.

"Do I?" She said sadly at him, finally walking past him and out of the classroom.

"Fuck." Tristan sighed, leaning up against the wall.

78787878787878

Rory was driving home, when she stopped at the Stars Hollow and told Mark and Jess to get out of the car.

"You aren't gonna leave us to walk home agian, are you?" Jess joked.

"No. I just have to talk to you." Rory said, pocketing her keys.

"Ror...what's going on?" Mark asked cautiously, knowing this was not going to be good news.

"Well, you know Ben?" She started.

"Rory-

"The thing is." She continued, loudly, causing Jess to shut up. "I was going to my locker and he kinda told me that he would tell everyone in the school that he slept with me if I didn't..well hedidn't exactly say what I would have to do, but I'm guessing it isn't anything good." Rory said very quickly.

Josh and Mark stood there, staring at her.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL HIM!" Mark yelled.

"And this is why I did this in a place where you can't get to him." Rory said to no one in particular. "Mark! You can't hurt him. He said he would still tell everyone. We have to think of something..." Rory trailed off, now on the verge of tears.

Seeing her tears, Jess quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He comforted her.

"Tristan knows." She said, then felt Jess stiffen. He grabbed the keys out of her pocket.

"Jess..." She started when she saw his face.

Jess ignored her and continued to the car. "No, JESS! WAIT, HE-

He didn't listen to her, and got into the car and skidded towards the direction of Hartford.

"Shit." Rory mumbled.

78787878787878

Jess was pissed. He hadn't hurt that prick at his house that day, but if he said anything to anyone, which he imaged he would, he would kill him.

Jess knocked on the door to the huge DuGrey mansion and told the maid that he was a friend of Tristan's, which she believed, because she had seen him there before, and led him upstairs to Tristan's room.

Once the maid was no where in sight, Jess knocked on his door.

"Jess what are you doin-

Tristan never got to finish his sentence for Jess's fist was connecting with the side of his face.

"What the fuck was the for!" Tristan yelled, but didn't fight back, for the mere reason that Rory wouldn't want him to.

"Stay away from Rory." Jess yelled back.

"No! For the way I see it, I was the only one there in that hallway when Ben came up to her. Where the fuck were you, Mariano?"

"You Shut the fuck up. I swear to god that I won't stop bashing in your face if you tell anyone about Rory. Don't even mention her, ya know what, don't even think about her. You fucked up, you lost her forever, for what? A slut like Missy?"

Tristan was silent knowing he was right, but glared at Jess's back when he turned around to leave.

"I wouldn' t hurt her again. She may not know that, but I know you do." Tristan said to his back, causing Jess to stop only for a second, before leaving.

78787878787878

When Jess got back to the Gilmore-Danes house, he saw bunch of rich cars in his driveway.

Everyone was here.

When he walked into the house, everyone was in the living room. From the looks on their faces he could tell that Rory and Mark had told them the news.

Finn, Colin, Paris and Logan looked unbelievingly pissed, while the Maddy, Ashley, and Louise looked frightened for their friend.

"There's been rumors about you before, can't you just deny them like always?" Colin wondered.

"No, I mean, people must have seen me at that party. Plus, it's different when they're rumors, I would have to lie this time." Rory said.

Colin fell silent, trying to think of a way out of it, like the others.

"Let him tell them." Rory said quietly, have a minute of silence.

"Rory..." Finn warned.

"No. Let him tell them. I don't care what they think. I'm not gonna let someone control my life over something that everyone else in that fuckin' school has done!" Rory exclaimed getting up, from where she was sitting on Logan's lap.

"Rory, are you sure?" Paris asked, wanting to make sure that her best friend was thinking about what she was getting into.

"Yes." Rory said quietly.

787878787878

Rory was watching TV later that night when everyone had left, when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She jumped up immediately, and squealed so loud that caused Jess and Mark to come running down from their bedrooms.

Rory ran outside and across the lawn and straight into her Mother's arms. Her best friend.

"Mommy!"

"Rory!"

"I missed you so much!" They both yelled at the same time, not letting each other go.

"Don't ever leave that long again." Rory said, crying a little now.

"I promise. It was all Luke's fault I left in the first place." Lorelai said, detaching herself from her daughter and sticking her tounge out at Luke, who had just walked up to the Gilmore girls.

"Dad!" Rory said loudly and embraced Luke, before the wedding, Rory had grown accustom to calling Luke 'Dad' considering he practically. Which almost made 'Big Strong' Luke cry. Ohh, the mocking Mark and Jess did to him afterwards...

"Hey Ror." He said beaming at his 'Daughter'.

Lorelai had just finished hugging Mark when she looked at Jess, who was just standing there.

"Jess..." Lorelai said smirking widely.

"Ah geez." Jess said playfully rolling his eyes when Lorelai hugged him tightly.

Lorelai and Jess got along very well, considering in some ways they were very much alike, and drove Luke crazy sometimes. Lorelai also had the tendency to distract Luke, while Jess skipped out of diner duties.

787878787878

After everyone, meaning Jess, Luke, and Mark, had brought in the suitcases from the car inside and settled in and gone to their rooms, Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch with coffee talking. Lorelai had been keeping in touch with Rory during the honeymoon, but didn't know the details of what was going on, obviously Rory had called her after the party to tell her what happened.

"Babe, are you sure you wanna do this?" Lorelai said, running her fingers through Rory's hair like she did when she was little while Rory curled up to her Mother.

"Mom, you taught me to ignore the rumors and not to care what those kids think. I don't want to live in fear or worse, because of that, because of him." Rory said crying slightly.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Mom."

78787878787878

(A/N: I will now take time out of this story to say one thing. AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay, now back to the story, haha.)

Rory went to her room after Lorelai had gone to bed with phone. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Rory Gilmore."

"Rory. I'm glad you understood what I was telling you today." Ben said. Making Rory wish that he was standing next to her so she could slap him.

"I'm just calling to say, Fuck you! Tell everyone about the party. I don't care. It'll be better then having you lay your hands on me." Rory said bitingly.

"Why you bi-

"Oh and Ben?" She cut him off in a sickening sweet voice.

"What."

"You can expect a visit from the Guys tomorrow." With that she hung up, knowing she didn't have to say any more than that.

78787878787878

The next day Rory got out of her car in the Chilton parking lot.

She waited a little longer than normally to go in. Finn found her standing in front of the entrance.

"You ready, Love?" Finn said coming up from behind her and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said while they walked toward the Chilton doors.

78787878787878

A/N: I'm evil. I'm evil. Hahaha. That is really mean. Sorry, I would've been mad at the writer for doing that in another story. Hehe. Oh well, you'll just have to tell me how much you want to see what happens! Haha So this chapter was completely screwed up so I had to post it twice. Yuck, oh and this is the longest chapter I think I'v posted yet. I'm so proud! haha the next one will hopefully be longer than this one!

**Arillia-K -** ew, Ben is good for nothing! Hahaha

**KeitaWolf **- Mam yes Mam! Haha. An order? Hehe

**Sooty7Sweep -** the Mary Magdalene is a very religious book, just in case you don't like that kind of stuff. But, I heard it was amazing. It sold really well at the Book signing we had. Let me know what you think if you read it!

**Just Hidden **- You'll just have to wait! Haha. Everyone loves the drama, right? Haha

**BSManthaLUV -** That thing that matters is that you review whenever you can. Thanks, I'm glad enjoy the story! Plus, I love to hear that it's fresh. Thank you!

**Rogan-trory-sethsummer-lover **- haha did you know that your penname kinda rhymes? Sorry, haha, anyways, I'm glad someone caught on the chapter title. I wasn't sure about how Tristan found out, I didn't like it when I wrote it, but I'm glad that it turned out alright. Thanks!

__

__

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**_


	13. Fighting Can Get You Everywhere

Title: Fighting Can Get You Everywhere

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Actually, I just posted the last chapter before this and decided to continue while the ideas are fresh in my mind, but I'm gonna wait to post it. Haha

78787878787878

Previously on What Did I Miss?

_The next day Rory got out of her car in the Chilton parking lot. _

_She waited a little longer than normally to go in. Finn found her standing in front of the entrance._

"_You read, Love?" Finn said coming up from behind her and wrapping a protective arm around her waist._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." She said while they walked toward the Chilton doors._

7878787878787878

Rory and Finn walked into the Chilton hallway, when everyone noticed it was them, it very quiet, they were all watching Rory.

"Well, that covers whether or not they know or not." Rory whispered to Finn.

Finn stopped suddenly in the hallway, keeping his arm around Rory's waist.

"All you mind your own fucking business!" Finn yelled, causing everyone to start talking to their friends and discreetly watch Rory.

Rory got to her locker and looked over to her right. She saw Tristan, staring right back at her, with a bruise on the side of his chin.

'Jess.' Rory thought. When she met Tristan's eyes, she immediately turned back to Finn.

"Okay, Finn. Thanks, you can go to your locker. It's right down the hall. I'll be fine." Rory said smiling up at him.

Finn kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Just holler if any of these blokes bother you." He smiled at walked away.

Rory continued to emptying her backpack of books and getting the ones she would need for class when she felt someone come up to her. She knew immediately who it was and heard everyone once again get quiet, watching them.

"Rory." Tristan said, causing Rory to sigh and turn around.

"I-

"Back off DuGrey." Logan and Mark said, pushing him away from Rory and glaring at him, who glared right back.

"I was just talking to her, man." Tristan said casually.

"You shouldn't even be going near her. Nice bruise by the way." Mark said smirking at him.

Tristan looked at Rory one last time, who looked right back at him, before walking away.

78787878787878

Rory and Paris were in the bathroom when Missy and one of her friends came in also.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chilton's slut." Missy said, looking at Rory.

"Missy, you know it's bad for your self-esteem to talk about yourself like that." Paris said 'sweetly' causing Missy to glare at her. Rory stayed quiet.

"Couldn't get Tristan, so you jumped into bed with the next guy?" Missy asked Rory.

Rory smiled at her, before punching Missy with all the strength she. Missy fell backwards, surprised as hell.

"I suggest you leave right now." Paris said smirking smugly at Missy's friend, who now looked at her fearfully before they both rushed out of the bathroom.

Rory and Paris were silent for a moment after they left.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Paris said laughing and hugging Rory, causing Rory to laugh also.

"Lorelai is going to be so proud!" Paris exclaimed while they walked out of the bathroom.

78787878787878

Later at Lunch, the talking and whispers hadn't stopped, actually they'd gotten worse after what had happened in the morning.

She was sitting at their table alone, waiting for everyone when Louise, Maddy, Ashley, and Paris showed up.

"So, 66 of people said that they like you even more now because of what happened, 11 of people like you even less, and 23 think you're even hotter. Naturally the last of them were mostly guys." Louise said smirking at her best friend.

Normally, that wouldn't have been the nicest thing to say, but it was exactly what Rory wanted to hear. She wanted to laugh about it. She wanted someone who will bluntly make fun of her about it, unlike the guys who acted like she was going to break any minute.

And it was driving. Her. Insane!

"Only you guys, Louise and Mads." Rory chuckled, shaking her head.

Louise shrugged, smirking.

"So, Maddy, how's Finn been lately?" Paris said smirking.

"Good. Very good...very, very good." Maddy said, smiling with a dazed look.

"Wow, so good?" Ashley said laughing.

"Okay, Ash. How's Mark?" Causing Ashley to start blushing.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Mark said confused, coming over and sitting down with Jess, Mark, Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"Er, that's good." Maddy said, giggling with all the other girls, causing the guys to look at them like they needed white jackets.

"So, Ror, how are you doing?" Colin asked concerned, causing Rory to groan and start hitting her head on the table.

"What?" Colin said defensively when the girls glared at him.

Once Rory calmed down, she told everyone that she was fine, and to stop asking.

"So, DuGrey didn't bother you anymore?" Logan asked.

"What! He went up to her?" Jess asked pissed.

"No, he didn't." Rory said, ignoring Jess. "I don't see why you guys are so mad at him, I mean he was your friend before you knew me." Rory said confused.

"Rory, he hurt you. Not only that he cheated on you. You don't deserve that." Colin said wrapping a arm around Rory.

Rory smiled at her big 'protectors'.

7878787878787878

Tristan was walking down the hallway when he saw some of his 'friends' and walked over. They were some of his friends he had before he went to Military School, so basically they were scumbags.

"DuGrey! I guess you're pissed, right?" Ben said coming up to where Tristan was.

Tristan immediately glared at Ben, wanting nothing more to beat the living shit out of the guy.

"What the fuck are you talking about." He said, glaring at him.

"Well, I fucked her first. I won, right?" Ben said cockily, causing Tristan to clench his fists in anger.

"I mean, wow, everyone knows she's fuckin' hot, but in bed-

Tristan put all of his weight into the punch he threw at Ben, causing him to crash against the wall. Tristan grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, hitting him two more times.

"Mr. DuGrey!" Headmaster Charleston yelled loudly, causing Tristan to back away from Ben, who was now on the floor.

Tristan smirked at Ben before following Charleston to his Office.

78787878787878

Minutes Later.

Louise and Maddy came bursting through the Cafeteria doors and literally ran to their table.

"What's up?" Jess asked confused.

"Oh...my...god...Rory...suspended." Louise sad through breaths, trying to catch her breath.

"What!" Rory asked, confused and a little scared hearing the word 'suspended'.

"Rory, Tristan beat the shit out of Ben and got suspended." Maddy told her.

"Well, men, I say it's time we paid our friend Ben a visit." Finn said getting up with the others and leaving the Cafeteria.

Rory was shocked, she stared at Maddy for at least thirty seconds before jumping up and running out of the Cafeteria, with the girls yelling after her.

Rory was in a daze when she walked outside, she needed fresh air.

'_Why would Tristan punch Ben? Probably because he was mad that he had beat him to nailing me. It's not like he cares about me. Cares? It's not like he ever cared about me. I was a conquest. God, get that through your head, Rory._' Rory thought, walking around.

When she looked around, she noticed she was in the parking lot now, near Tristan's car. She stood where she was and stared at it.

Remembering the times she was pushed up against it while her and Tristan kissed. When he whispered things to her that no other man had. How special they had made her feel.

And how they were all lies.

"It's a car. Hope you weren't planning on stealing it." Someone said from behind her.

Rory turned around quickly.

"Tristan."

A/N: HAHAHA. Cliffhangers, who doesn't love them? I mean seriously they are the best! Hehe


	14. Confessions

Title: Confessions

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this! Haha, it's awesome when you have a story really flowing. Anyways, I'm gonna stop because I'm in the middle of writing another chapter but I had to stop because I got an idea for this and had to write it down quickly.

7878787878787878

_Previously on What Did I Miss?_

_Rory turned around quickly._

"_Tristan."_

7878787878787878

"Hope you weren't gonna steal that, I need it to get the hell out of this school." Tristan continued, his expression and tone still emotionless.

"What happened?" Rory asked quietly.

"Well, Charleston apparently frowns upon fighting-

"No. I mean, what happened between you and Ben?" Rory cut him off, asking the question that she knew he was avoiding.

"I don't know, he pissed me off so I just started hitting him." Tristan said as if that explained everything. He walked past her and took out his keys and opened his car door.

"Why did he piss you off? Is it something about me? You didn't have to stick up for me!" Rory asked, following him.

Tristan slammed the door that he had just opened, and faced Rory, shaking his head and smiling in a way that chilled Rory.

"Did you ever stop to think that this isn't about you? That my world doesn't revolve around Princess Rory!" Tristan yelled, causing Rory to shrink back.

Rory didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"Fuck, Rory. Why the fuck did we break up? I fuckin' love you! I know you love me! Why did you go and fuck him, Rory? What happened to us? You were right, about everything. I shouldn't have kissed Missy. I hate to do the cliche thing and say 'she didn't mean anything,' but she didn't. You were right about one thing though. We don't know anything about each other. It's not completely one sided, babe. You wanna know why I went to Missy? Because I got scared. Fuck, I'm eighteen, I shouldn't be in love. I shouldn't be feeling like this. But you make me feel like this Rory." Tristan told her, Rory was silent the whole time he talked.

They stayed like that, staring at each other, until Tristan looked over her shoulder. Mark, Colin, and Jess had just walked out of the school and were watching them.

Rory looked over her shoulder at them, then looked back at Tristan, who smiled sadly.

"Go on. They're waiting for you." Tristan told her.

Rory looked once more at him, before turning around and walking toward them

Colin and Mark walked inside the school with her, immediately asking her if she was alright. She didn't answer them.

But, Jess stayed back, staring at Tristan, who stared right back.

"Got something to say, Mariano?" Tristan asked, smirking.

Jess shook his head, and walked towards Tristan until they were closer so they didn't have to raise their voices to hear each other.

"What's on your mind, Dear?" Tristan asked sarcastically, smirking.

"Why did you do it?" Jess asked, ignoring Tristan's previous statement

"Someone had to."

"But why you?" Tristan sighed, not wanting to answer his question.

"I just find it weird, after all the things the two of you have been through, your still there for her. You love her don't you?" Jess asked.

"Gee, look at the time." Tristan said, smirking, opening his car door and started to get in, but Jess grabbed the car door.

"You're a fucking coward." Jess told him.

"You know what, why don't you just shut the fuck up! You have no fuckin' idea what you're talking about. For once, let me and Rory deal with this and you not screw everything up for us!"Tristan yelled, getting into his car and driving away, leaving a shocked Jess behind him.

787878787878787878

Tristan drove his car faster and faster. He was trying to stop thinking about the girl he loved. Nothing else mattered except the road in front of him and the fact that if he screwed up he would probably die. Everyone gets to breaking point. Some people curl up and cry, some hide their feelings, but some, like Tristan, lose control. He knew he could die, very easily in fact, but he didn't care.

Tristan turned to fast on a curve and the car spun out of control, it took a minute, but Tristan was stopped on the road, not a scratch on the car.

He was breathing hard, he just stayed there, leaning his head back on the headrest and sighed, before turning on the car again and continuing down the road, this time going the speed limit.

78787878787878

Hours later, Tristan had finally stopped driving around, stopping at Jones' house. He was having a party tonight.

He walked in the house, many people were there already and greeted him, the guys giving him a beer and the girls hitting on him or trying to get him to dance with them. He took the beer, but ignored the girls.

Cause the one girl he wanted to dance with was already there. She was dancing with Louise, they were twirling each other around, laughing hysterically. He leaned against the wall, watching her dance, sipping his beer.

He knew she had seen him already. As had Logan, Mark, Colin and the rest of them, they knew he was here because of her.

78787878787878

Rory knew Tristan had arrived at the party within minutes. Not because she 'sensed him' or any of that bullshit, but the fact that she could hear all the rumors going around.

Ben's plan had backfired, as Louise had said earlier, but people still loved the gossip between the Rulers of Chilton.

Rory danced with Louise and was having a great time, but what Tristan had said earlier was still in the back of her mind. She couldn't get rid of it.

She almost forgave him for what he did, everyone gets scared, right? The real reason she was scared of getting back together with him was because she didn't want to become, that girl. The kind of girl who keeps going back to her boyfriend because he cheated on her.

Did he cheat on her?

Ah! Why did it have to be so confusing. With Dean it was never really confusing, just completely boring and she didn't really love him.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her intently. On one of the spins that her and Louise were dancing, she looked at him, but pretended not to.

Rory and Louise finally were laughing to hard to continue dancing, so they stopped, Louise going to dance in a much different way with Logan while Rory went to find Finn and get a drink.

As per usual, Rory found Finn at he bar, but it was odd that he was alone. He was being suspiciously quiet.

"What's up Finn?" Rory asked, sitting down next to him, grabbing the bottle he was drinking and taking a sip. He didn't mind. Now she knew there was something wrong.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Liar. And I'm fine. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing. And if I'm a liar, so are you. I heard that you talked to Tristan today, how did that go?" Finn asked.

"How do you think it went?" Rory asked, grabbing her own bottle and taking sip. "Where's Maddy? I haven't seen her tonight."

"She's not here." Finn said glumly.

"Ah ha! That's what this is all about. What happened?" Rory said triumphantly.

"Well, Maddy isn't here because we...well, we didn't exactly fight, but we're not talking."

"What did you do?" Rory asked straight out.

"What makes you think it is my fault, I'm always innocent." Finn boasted unsuccessfully, when he saw the look on Rory's face. "So maybe I did something." He admitted.

"What."

"Well, Maddy and I have been together for a for a while, and we've been sleeping together for just as long, which you probably knew. But um, today she told me..." He mumbled something that Rory couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Pregnant. She might be pregnant." Finn said taking a big gulp out of his beer while Rory stared at him.

"WHAT!" Rory yelled, causing Finn to wince.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rory yelled, causing Finn to jump up and run out of the room, Rory chasing him.

Finn ran behind Colin and Mark, putting them between him and Rory.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"Mark asked, grabbing Rory, who was glaring at Finn.

"Mate, she's trying to kill me." Finn told him.

"With a good reason! Tell them Finn!"

"Maddy's home because she might be pregnant." Finn mumbled, but that was all the guys needed to hear, they immediately got the same look that Rory had.

"First of all, I'm not that pissed at you right now, except that fact that you are DUMB ASS!" Rory yelled, "What are you doing here? Go to Madeline's! She needs you, not here drinking!"

Finn realized that he was being stupid and left to go to Maddy's. Rory and Colin talked a little longer about Maddy. Rory thought about leaving to go to Maddy, but decided to let her and Finn be alone to sort things out. It was strange to think that things could happen to them like that.

"Colin?" Rory asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you think what Tristan did counts as cheating?" She asked the question that had been burning on her mind.

Colin was silent for a moment, thinking about it.

"You know, I don't know. I think what he did was _wrong_, no doubt about that, but to be one-hundred percent sure that he thought he was cheating, nope. Rory, the only think I can tell you is that out of all the years I knew Tristan he never cheated on anyone." Colin explained.

Rory didn't say anything, and just let the words sink in, staring at the blonde who stared right back.

7878787878787878

A/N: Wow, so this is kinda drama filled. I have some plans coming up soon for this. Don't worry. Sorry for the lack of updates, Christmas time is crazy, but now that it's over, I'll be able to update more.

Happy Belated Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah!


	15. Finally!

Title: Finally!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! Can you believe that I don't know what chapter of which story I'm about to write? Haha, I haven't decided what story I'm gonna update yet. Anyways, I have school tomorrow, ew, after a three day weekend...and now

WOO HOO MIDTERMS ARE OVER!

Okay, I got that out of my system. I have a theory, schools and teachers are all conspiring to break all our spirits! No? Ah well, anyways, here it is.

7878787878787878

So, maybe he was a coward.

Maybe she was.

Who knew. All that mattered was that it was hours later into the night and neither of them had spoken to each other. Logan, Colin, the Girls, and the Mariano Twins were getting tired of waiting for them.

Sure, they stared at each other, as if challenging each other to speak first, but that was short lived when Rory glanced over to where Tristan was and saw some girl hanging all over him.

Then she found Shane.

Shane was on the soccer team, good looking, and very sought out by girls. Rory figured that if she got drunk enough she could forget about Tristan and focus on Shane.

Well, she was well on the way to getting drunk, having been light headed, but could still think properly. Which was why she was going to get a bottle of Jack because she could still think properly...and those thoughts were on a certain blonde. And it wasn't Shane.

Tristan watched from afar at Rory sitting on Shane's knee, flirting with him. It wasn't bothering him.

Nope, not bothering him one little bit.

It was killing him.

"Dude, why don't you go over there?" Colin asked Tristan exasperated.

"She's happy with Shane." Tristan responded bitterly, never taking his eyes of Rory.

"No she isn't. You know that, she knows that, hell even Shane knows he can't keep her happy. Which reminds me, what the hell does he think he is doing? He knows that Rory is a no-no for dating."

"Oh trust me, he knows...which is why he is giving me these nervous looks every couple of minutes." Tristan smirked triumphantly.

"He has to know he's gonna get his ass kicked tomorrow."

"He does."

"Stupid jocks, don't know anything." Colin complained.

"Watch it, you're talking to a football player right here."

"I still stand by my previous statement." Colin smirked, dodging the punch that Tristan threw at him and running away.

"Come back here you prick!" Tristan called after him, chasing him.

They ran out of the room and Logan soon followed having heard them.

"Rory, come help. I think Colin insulted the fact that Tristan's a jock." Logan grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Shane and dragging her outside where Tristan had chased Colin.

Colin was backing away slowly from Tristan who was advancing him, smirking.

"Now, Tristan. Let's talk this out...don't kick my ass." Colin pleaded.

"Colin, you know what 'stupid jocks' do? They work out, like me. Which makes it very easy for me to beat the shit of you.." Tristan told him smirking.

"Rory! Rory save me!" Colin yelled running behind Rory, grabbing Logan and running back into the house, shutting the door behind them. Leaving Rory and Tristan to stare at each other.

"That was a trap." Tristan stated, chuckling softly.

"We should have known better." Rory joked.

"We should." Tristan responded, walking closer to her so they didn't have so much distance between them.

"So, having fun?" Tristan asked, unsettled by the silence.

"Alright. You?"

"I've had more."

"Me too."

"Yeah...with you."

"Tristan...don't." Rory pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because it just results in heartbreak!" Rory yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, you love me...what's wrong with that?" Tristan asked sadly.

"Everything." Rory whispered, looking up into Tristan's eyes as he advanced her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her up against him.

"Since when has that stopped us?" He answered before trapping her lips with his own, giving her a kiss that made all doubts about the two of them disappear. When they broke apart Tristan looked down at her, waiting for her reaction, whether it was slapping him or running away he really didn't care at the moment, that kiss was worth it.

All she could do was pulling him down for another kiss.

78787878787878

Half an hour later Tristan and Rory made it back into the house to join Colin and Logan, who smirked at them.

"So...is everything back to normal now?" Logan asked bluntly.

Rory smiled and nodded.

"Thank god, I don't think I could have taken another day of that.

Rory was about to say something back when Jess and Mark walked over and stopped staring at the two of them.

"What the hell did I miss?" Mark asked confused.

Within minutes everyone knew that Rory and Tristan were back together.

"Why did we want them together again?" Logan asked Colin, cringing at the sight of Tristan having Rory pinned up a wall kissing her.

"No clue." Colin cringed, looking away.

This was perfect, and probably one of the best parties that Tristan had been to. He had Rory in his arms again.

"Good time to ask you to be my girlfriend...again?" Tristan joked.

"Good as time as ever." Rory mumbled, capturing his lips again in a slow sensual kiss.

"Your house." Rory mumbled between kisses, but caused Tristan to stop and pull away.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"You heard me."

"But...are you sure. We just-

"Tristan shut up, I know what I want...and I want this so bad." She whispered seductively, biting his bottom lip softly and kissing him, causing Tristan to moan.

"Let's get out of here." Tristan told her, leading her outside to his car and drove to his house.

7878787878787878

The next morning, or rather later that morning, Rory woke up smiling instantly looking over at Tristans still sleeping face.

Deciding she wanted him to wake up she kissed his than the corner of his mouth, his chin, neck trailing down until she heard him moan.

"Hell of a way to wake up in the morning." He smiled down at her.

"Well, I expect to be woken up in a way that I would enjoy." Rory said thinking of coffee. Tristan, of course, had other things in mind.

"That's no problem, in fact-

"Don't even start!" Rory cut him off, glaring at him playfully. "I meant coffee. I'm a Gilmore. I need coffee."

"Sure you did." He teased, dodging the slap that Rory threw at him.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Rory asked frantically, grabbing the clock from his night stand and turning it so she could see the time. It was noon.

"Oh my god, today is a Tuesday! I'm missing school!" Rory said going to get up, but was pulled back down.

"Rory, first of all, big deal, you never miss a day. Secondly, what's the point of getting up now? School ends in a couple hours anyways. Stay in bed for the rest of the day with me." Tristan told her, trying to calm her down and succeeded.

"Fine, but you won't see me tonight because I'll be doing the work I missed." Rory threatened playfully.

"I'm sure." Tristan shrugged it off, closing his eyes.

"Hey, I've been awake for five minutes and I still don't have coffee."

"Get your own damn coffee." Tristan told her, closing his eyes again, causing Rory to glare at him, but then smirked evilly.

"Oh Tristan." She sang.

"Yea?" He answered sleepily.

"If you get me coffee..." She finished whispering the last bit in his ear, causing him to jump up and throw on a pair of pants.

"Be back in a couple minutes." He promised, kissing he one last time and hurrying out of the room.

7878787878787878

Rory entered her home humming, smiling thinking about Tristan, couple hours later. She expected to have the house to herself figuring that Mark and Jess were at Chilton and Lorelai were at work.

She sang softly, dropping her purse off on the couch and walking into the kitchen, but stopped dead when she saw four pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly.

7878787878787878

A/N: I know, finally! I took me forever to get his up, but I wanted to make it perfect. Did you like? I hope so, it took me forever! Haha.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	16. Perfect Gentleman

Title: Perfect Gentleman

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know, I know...I should be hurt for waiting so long to update, but in my defense I've been sick. I will try to update TWO stories tonight and more this week because I won't be updating this weekend. My bro is coming home.

7878787878787878

_Previously on What Did I Miss?_

_Rory entered her home humming, smiling thinking about Tristan, couple hours later. She expected to have the house to herself figuring that Mark and Jess were at Chilton and Luke and Lorelai were at work. _

_She sang softly, dropping her purse off on the couch and walking into the kitchen, but stopped dead when she saw four pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly._

787878787878787878

"Um...can I help you?" Rory asked, while trying to discreetly make her way past them to her room.

"Sure, you can help me. You can tell me where you where last night. Stop right there!" Mark yelled, when Rory went to run into her room, but stopped and sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this questioning.

"I was with a friend." Rory said discreetly.

"A friend?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a friend."

"And does this friend have a name?"

"Maybe..."

"Cut the bullshit, Rory. Were you, or were you not with Tristan last night." Colin asked, always one to tire first of all the bullshit Rory, Jess, and Mark did.

"Yes, I was with Tristan last night." She admitted, rolling her eyes at Colin and going into the fridge for a drink, grabbing a coke.

"All night?" Jess asked, not fully comprehending that innocent Rory wasn't so innocent.

"No I was with Tristan till five, then I went off to my Pimp's house." Rory said sarcastically, causing Logan and Colin to start laughing and Jess and Mark to start glaring at them.

"So, your sleeping with him now?" Mark stated more than asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Rory confirmed.

"Didn't you just get back together last night, also?" Jess asked.

"Stop it! I know for a fact that you were hell of a lot younger than I am when you lost your virginity, same goes for you Mark. Tristan and I love each other, okay? So, stop this goddamn judgement." Rory yelled, walking into her room and slamming the door.

"Yeah guys, stop the judgement." Colin scolded them, smirking. Causing Jess and Mark to glare that him. "Well, Logan. I think this is where we make your exit." Colin said, getting up and leaving the Crap Shack with Logan.

78787878787878787878

"Hello boys." Lorelai greeted Jess and Mark, who were watching TV, still sulking over Rory's outburst. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Rory was with Tristan last night." Jess stated.

"So?" Lorelai asked, already knowing where had Rory been and had a pretty good idea about what she had done.

"So? That's it? You're her Mother..go send her to a convent or something!" Mark demanded.

"Please, if I was going to send Rory to a convent I should have done it when you two moved in." Lorelai smirked, walking to Rory's door and knocking.

"Go away Marianos." Rory answered.

"I'm a Gilmore, let me in!" Lorelai joked, smiling at her daughter when the door opened.

"How have ya been?" Lorelai asked jokingly, smirking.

"Fine." Rory said suspicious to why her mother was smiling like that.

"Really? Cause I've been hearing that you're better than fine." Lorelai hinted, causing Rory blush.

"So you did sleep with him!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, conversation over!" Rory told her, smiling despite herself.

"I know Tristan would be the one. How was it?" Lorelai asked like a school girl, dying for gossip.

"I'm so not having this conversation with you." Rory pushed Lorelai out of her room.

"Oh come on! He's hot! He has to be good in bed!" Lorelai yelled through the now closed door, smirking evilly.

"Yes he is." Rory said, opening her door only to say that before shutting it again. Lorelai smirked before walking upstairs. Leaving Jess and Mark to sit in living room, looking a little pale.

787878787878787878

Rory was daydreaming about Tristan, supposedly doing her homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your Grandmother." Emily stated, causing Rory to grimace.

"Hi Grandma."

"Considering that you and your Mother had 'plans' last night, I was wondering if you two would come for dinner tonight." She said 'plans' as if she knew that whatever Lorelai had told her to get them out of the dinner was exactly what it was, a lie.

"Tonight?"

"I know it's short notice, but I have some friends coming over that I want you and Lorelai to meet."

"Um...I-

"Wonderful! I expect you both promptly at six. See you tonight!" Emily said, hanging up before Rory could get another word in.

Rory stared at her phone before walking out of her room and found Lorelai in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Lorelai looked up when she entered the room and immediately a look of dread came over her features.

"No."

"Yes."

"But's it's Saturday! They can't rope us into a Saturday Night Dinner!" Lorelai complained.

"Emily Gilmore strikes again."

787878787878787878

At 6:13 Rory and Lorelai stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"You." Lorelai said, staring at the door with Rory.

"No, you."

"I'm older and plus I've had to ring that doorbell many more times than you have, it's time for you to pay your dues." Lorelai shot back, causing Rory to stick her tongue out at Lorelai. Lorelai was about to say something when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Lorelai and Rory jumped and turned around, facing a older couple.

"Hello, sorry we were just rehearsing for a play." Lorelai came up with the first thing that popped to her mind, causing the couple to stare at Lorelai disbelieving.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. Come in, come in." Emily greeted, opening the door and ushering them all in.

"Emily, it's wonderful to see you again. You're house looks wonderful." The woman said, kissing Emily's cheek, following Emily and who Rory assumed to be her husband into the sitting room. Leaving Rory and Lorelai to stare at each other confused for a moment before following them and sitting down in their usual spots.

"Can I fix anyone a drink?" Richard offered, then got to start on making everyone's drinks.

"Oh, where are my manners, Rory, Lorelai this is Cindy and Duke DuGrey." Emily introduced, causing Rory to choke slightly on her drink and her eyes widened.

"It's nice to meet you." Rory managed to choke out, staring at Lorelai, shocked. Lorelai had a more suspicious look on her face, she knew there was more to this dinner than just a regular dinner.

"So, where is that son of yours, will he be joining us?" Richard asked.

"Tristan insisted on driving his own car, but knowing him he could have ended up at that girl Summer's house, they seemed so infatuated with each other last time they were together." Duke DuGrey said, causing Rory to choke on her drink again, earning glances from everyone the room.

"She's had a bit of a cough lately." Lorelai explained quickly, shooting a look at Rory.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Emily went to get up, but Rory jumped up.

"I'll get it Grandma, it's probably Tristan and I had to ask him a quick question about the Biology homework." Rory explained quickly, hurrying out of the room.

Rory opened the front door and immediately threw her arms around Tristan. He quickly maneuvered them so the door was shut and Rory was pushed up against it, kissing her.

"Everyone's in the next room." Rory whispered, breaking apart from him and taking a step back when Tristan went to kiss her again.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought you knew!"

"I have no clue what's going on. Do you think they know?" Tristan asked her.

"I don't know! I didn't tell them. Tristan, I had to meet your parents!" Rory whispered harshly.

"I know, it's hell." He agreed, sighing.

"No, it's just, I had to meet my boyfriend's parents and they don't even know that I'm your girlfriend, they're going on about you and Summer!" Rory ranted, still whispering.

"Summer?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Rory, Tristan? Did you get that homework settled?" They heard Emily's voice calling from the sitting room.

Rory shot Tristan one last look before walking back to the sitting room with Tristan following her.

"Yes, Grandma, I'm no longer confused. Thank you, Tristan." She lied smoothly, taking her seat next to Lorelai. Unfortunately, the last seat for Tristan to sit in was next to Rory, making it very uncomfortable for them to sit next to each other having to make sure they didn't touch in anyway that would give them away. Just while waiting for dinner to start Tristan had to stop himself twice for reaching for Rory's hand.

Thankfully, Dinner was called and they all made their way toward the Dining Room. Emily and Richard at the ends of the table, Lorelai, Duke, and Cindy on one end of the table with Tristan and Rory on the other side, per Emily's instructions.

After five minutes of idle talk about the DAR and the businesses Rory started to zone out, staring at her unidentifiable food.

After dinner had been served, another meal she didn't know, they were sitting around drinking coffee, for Rory and Lorelai that meant soon they would be able to leave. She jumped slightly when she felt Tristan's hand on her knee. She looked over at him slightly and saw that he was listening to whatever her Grandfather was going on about and realized that he must have done it unconsciously.

She tried to listen to what Emily was talking about when she felt his hand slide further, she froze. His hand traveled up and down her thigh, playing with the hem of her dress that she was wearing until his hand slide up and start to play with her g-string. Choked slightly on her coffee, blushing furiously.

"Geez, this cough doesn't seem to want to go away." Rory lied smoothly, avoiding the questioning glance that Lorelai sent her. Rory looked over at Tristan who seemed to still be listening to his father and Richard, except she could detect a faint of a smirk on his lips.

His hand was playing with the bottom of her panty line, when he pushed it aside, caressing her with his finger, causing Rory to drop her spoon that she had been stirring her coffee with, resulting in everyone at the table to look up at her and Tristan to withdraw his hand.

"Grandma, I'm not feeling too well, I think it would be best I left." Rory explained.

"You look a little flushed, Rory. Are you okay?" Richard asked, concerned, causing Tristan to no longer be able to hold back the smirk that was growing and pretended to cough to hide it.

"I can drive you home, Rory." Tristan offered, like the gentleman that Emily and Richard thought he was.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, Tristan. That way Lorelai doesn't have to leave. Feel better soon Rory." Emily agreed. Lorelai playfully glared at Rory for getting out of the dinner without her.

"I don't think I should let Rory be home by herself while she's sick, maybe I should go with them." Lorelai suggested, trying to get to leave.

"Nonsense, Lorelai. Rory will be fine, Tristan's a perfect gentleman, she'll get home safe." Richard contradicted. At the words 'perfect gentleman' Tristan smirked again, but hid it by leading Rory out of the room and to his car.

Once they were out of the Gilmore's driveway, Rory hit Tristan hard on the shoulder.

"You, you...I can't believe you did that!" Rory yelled, still blushing about it, causing Tristan to smirk, laughing. He pulled the car over and looked at Rory.

"You know you loved it." Tristan teased.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed while you did...that, my mother, your parents and my grandparents were right there! Tristan someone could have saw!" Rory scolded. Tristan moved so his face was just inches apart from hers.

"You know you loved it..._Mary_, the way I got you all hot and bothered and how you still are. You loved the fact that someone could have found out.." Tristan started, but he didn't get to finish because Rory crashed her lips against his, pulling him closer. He was right, and she wanted him.

"Patience, Rory." Tristan teased, pulling back and starting the car to get them to her house, which he hoped would be empty when they got there.

Rory pouted, trying to steady her irregular breathing. She looked over at Tristan her body filled with want when she saw his concentration on getting them to her house quickly, his hair all mussed up from her running her fingers through it and the way his lips looked.

She smirked to herself and turned the music up louder, absentmindly looking outside the passenger side window. She put her hand on Tristan's knee and felt him jump slightly at her touch, she felt his gaze on her, but she kept on looking out the window, smirk firmly on her lips. She ran her hand up further, playing with his zipper, she felt him fidget in his seat, knowing that she was getting to him like he did to her.

She pulled his zipper down and continued her actions when suddenly Tristan grabbed her hand.

"You keep that up and we'll never make it to Stars Hollow." He promised, clearing his throat witch suddenly felt dry. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus on driving again and not the way was looking at him.

The next ten minutes for Rory and Tristan were sexual-tension filled, and probably the longest ten minutes they had ever experienced. They parked quickly and were relieved to see that everyone had left the Gilmore house. They made sure not to touch each other while they made their way inside.

As soon as the door closed Tristan pushed Rory up against the door and kissed her forcefully, causing Rory to gasp and respond just as eagerly. They needed release and fast. Tristan started to lead them to Rory's bedroom, but decided that the couch was closer and lead them to the couch, tripping over things, only breaking apart long enough for them to take each other's shirts off. Tristan lowered Rory onto the couch and had her dress almost off her when the front door opened.

They broke apart quickly and Rory hid herself under Tristan while Logan, Mark, and Jess walked into living room.

"Jesus Christ!" Mark yelled, closing his eyes and left the room along with Jess. Logan however just stood there smirking at the two of them.

"Um, Logan do you mind?" Rory asked, covering herself with Tristan, pulling up her dress.

"No he doesn't." Tristan answered for her. "Get the fuck out of here, Huntzberger." Tristan yelled at Logan, amused by the whole situation. Logan laughed and went to Jess and Mark.

Rory got dressed quickly and went to find the guys while Tristan couldn't seem to find his shirt. Rory was thoroughly embarrassed by what had just happened, she couldn't believe that she had been so caught up that Jess, Mark, and Logan had just walked in on them.

Rory walked into the kitchen and found Jess banging his head on the table while Mark held his hands over his eyes. Logan just watched all this amused.

"Jess, Mark..." Rory started.

"Please tell me you're dressed." Mark said, still not looking up.

"I am, Tristan is still kinda shirtless." Rory mumbled, blushing deeply.

Mark brought his head up and looked on the floor next to him and picked up the shirt that was lying on the ground, throwing at a smirking Tristan.

"How the hell did that get over here?" Rory asked Tristan, blushing. Tristan smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were a little eager before, Ror." He whispered in her ear, making her blush even harder.

"No touching her! Back away from each other until I can get that scene out of my mind, ah Jesus." Jess moaned. "I did _not _need to see that."

They were silent for a moment, before Logan broke the silence.

"Madeline isn't pregnant!" He announced.

787878787878787878

A/N: Hehehe. I loved this chapter. You have no idea how much fun it was to write and I hope it was just as much fun to read. Please let me know what you thought!

Is it jut me or has like, no one been updating any of their stories lately? I've been checking the site lately and it's been completely dead. It's weird, it's just been slow lately. Has anyone else noticed that?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	17. Forget The World

Title: Forget The World

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: So This is IT! This is the FINAL CHAPTER! I found that this would be the perfect place to end this story.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who were faithful readers to this story.

THANK YOU!

Just a note, it would probably be a good idea to read Chapters ONE and THREE before reading this!

787878787878787878

"Hey guys, Rory's in her room already," Jess told the girls when he opened the door of the crap shack.

"Thanks Jess. You guys almost finished setting up?" Paris asked him while she and the other girls walked through the door.

"Almost, we got the beer pong tables set up, Lane, this girl who goes to Stars Hollow High, is going to DJ. She and Rory have become really good friends lately, apparently they were friends when they were younger, but grew apart. So we've got music, the tables, now we're just clearing out the rest of the furniture for room," Jess summarized quickly.

"Okay, we'll be out soon, we've gotta go get ready." Paris said, but before they could walk away Jess kissed her quickly and Paris blushed deeply and walked quickly to Rory's bedroom door.

"Rory, we're here." Maddy said as they walked into Rory's room. They heard a thud and a moment later Rory and Tristan walked out of Rory's walk in closet a little disheveled.

"Tristan was just..um," Rory tried to make up an excuse, but her blushing and Tristan's smirk planted on his lips didn't help.

"He was just helping you get dressed right?" Louise teased, a knowing smirk planted on all of the girls' faces. Tristan kissed Rory one last time before walking out that door.

After the door closed they heard a faint, "DuGrey! Try separating from Rory for five seconds and help us set up!" from the other side of the door, and if possible, Rory blushed deeper.

The girls stared at Rory for a moment before Rory sighed.

"Yes, I was making out with my very hot boyfriend, get over it! Louise and Logan go at it every chance they get," Rory admitted while grabbing her clothes that she had picked out and showing them to the girls, who nodded approvingly.

"Hell yeah, I do, just didn't expect it from you...Mary." Louise teased, while the all the girls started to get ready.

"Well, things have changed since the last party we had here," Rory said happily, smiling at the girls.

Ashley and Mark were finally dating along with Paris and Jess. Louise and Logan were still denying that they were exclusive and probably always would. Finn and Maddy had hit a rough patch and broke up for a month.

Finn wouldn't drink or party. After a month of trying Maddy to go back out with him, she agreed. They had been twice as happy and triple as close as they had been.

Paris put her outfit she had picked out on the bed to get changed, but Ashley grabbed the clothes while Maddy and Louise threw a top and skirt at a sputtering Paris.

"No! No, no, no, and no!" Paris yelled defiantly.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Louise said finally.

"This barely covers anything, I can't wear something like this!"

"Yes you can and trust me, Jess will love it," Maddy promised. Paris looked skeptical, but gave in.

After they were all finished changing and the music had started up and people had arrived, they knew it was time to go out.

When they walked out in their usual fashion, the first thing they laughed at was the way Jess's jaw dropped when he saw Paris. Paris blushed and walked over to him shyly.

Louise and Madeline were called over to "get their pretty asses over there to be Logan and Finn's good luck charms" for beer pong and Ashley followed because Jess and Mark were playing against them.

Colin was shamelessly flirting with Lane, who shyly smiled at him across the party every time their eyes met.

Rory laughed as Jess took a time out to twirl her around examining her outfit.

"Okay, this time I'm not kidding. Go change!" He demanded.

"Oh Jess, you'll never learn will you?" She sighed playfully, kissing him on the cheek and looking around the party and found him.

Standing by the cooler like those months before.

She smirked and tilted her head when their eyes met. She felt his eyes travel up and down her body as she walked toward him.

Adding a little extra in her walk.

"Hey you," She said when she reached him, smirking.

"You look amazing," He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Well, at least this time you didn't fumble over your words," She teased.

"Of course not, I am the king," He said confidently, playing along.

They shared a smile before Tristan kissed her, his hands gripping her hips as he kissed her. If his hands hadn't been there, she was sure her legs would have gave out.

As the kiss got more heated she pulled away. "Were in public, and if I know Jess and Mark, they're glaring at you," Rory said softly.

Tristan looked away from Rory and sure enough, Jess and Mark were glaring at them.

"Well, follow me than," He grabbed her hand and led her outside.

They walked to the bridge in silence. When they reached the middle of the bridge Rory wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were silent, no words needed to be spoken. Rory just rested her head on his chest, holding him close to her.

Tristan looked up at the sky and saw the millions of stars and got an idea.

He broke away from her only to pull her down on the bridge with him to lay down. She got the idea and laid with her head in the nook of his arm, one leg sprawled across his. They stared up at stars above them.

They didn't know if they would be together forever.

They didn't know if they would still be together next week.

They were young, and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

People would tell them that they needed to grow and with doing that, would grow apart. But they would find that all they needed was each other. They would spend the rest of their lives together, but they didn't know that now.

Right now they were two teenagers, madly in love.

As they laid there they could faintly hear music coming from the house. Tristan looked down at the girl in his arms and they kissed softly.

As Tristan's thumb lightly caressed Rory's lips he mouthed the lyrics of the song to her.

'_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?' _

And with those words they both realized that Tristan would never miss anything ever again.

78787878787878787878

_We'll do it all _

Everything

_On our own _

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_I don't quite know _

_How to say _

_How I feel _

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

78787878787878787878

A/N: Wow, it's over.

I want to thank everybody who read this story and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. That song was 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, and it was all I could listen to while writing this chapter.

This story was one of my first to ever write and it's weird to be finishing it. But I'm also happy, as much as I am sad. I'm proud of this, and that's all that matters.

Thank you to all my faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed this and continue reading my stories.

Love you all!

Ash


End file.
